


In deiner Erinnerung

by Cassis_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: King John Winchester, M/M, Prince Dean, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Sam Winchester, Slave Castiel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassis_Angel/pseuds/Cassis_Angel
Summary: Dean ist Thronfolger eines ganzen Reiches und soll bald den Herrschersitz seines Vaters besteigen und vor allem soll er endlich heiraten. Doch Dean ist schwul und überhaupt nicht an derartigen Verpflichtungen interessiert! Er wälzt sich lieber mit Benny durch die Betten, seinem besten Freund, doch als er durch Zufall den jungen Sklaven Emanuel kennenlernt, scheint sich alles zu ändern. Nicht nur Deans Gefühle spielen vollkommen verrückt, als er in ihm seinen lang vermissten Freund aus Kindertagen, in den unnatürlich blauen Augen zu erkennen meint, sondern auch noch sein Vater seine Chance auf ein Druckmittel erkennt, um Dean doch noch dazu zu zubewegen, den Thron zu besteigen. (AU, Destiel, Dean x Castiel)





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Manche Dinge vergisst man nie!  
Einen sonnigen Sonntag, zusammen mit seiner Familie,  
sein Lieblingsstofftier, welches nicht mehr aufzufinden war,  
oder seinen ersten besten Freund...  
Die Erinnerungen verblassen vielleicht, doch verschwinden sie nie ganz.  
Manchmal braucht es nur Licht, welches du die in voller Blüte erstrahlenden Bäume scheint,  
ein Lachen, oder einen einzelnen Blick,  
um sich wieder an die Dinge zu erinnern, die tief im Herzen verborgen waren.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

„Warte doch auf mich!“

„Komm, fang mich doch!“

Fröhliches Kinderlachen hallte durch den großen Hof des Königshauses. Es war noch früh am Vormittag und der Erstgeborene musste noch nicht zu seinem Unterricht erscheinen, weswegen er sich kurzerhand dazu entschlossen hatte, den Sohn des Stallmeisters zu suchen, um mit ihm ein wenig fangen zu spielen.

Er war zwar wenige Jahre älter als er selbst, doch war er recht schmächtig und klein für sein Alter, weswegen sich Dean immer als stärkeren ansah, vor allem, wenn der schwarzhaarige Junge, ihn mit seinen unnatürlich blauen Augen ansah.

„Du bekommst mich eh nicht!“

Doch trotz seiner Worte, wurde Dean langsamer, um dem Kleineren wenigstens den Hauch einer Chance zu lassen. Er mochte ihn und verbrachte gern Zeit mit dem Anderem, da mit ihm alles so leicht und einfach wirkte.  
Wenn er bei ihm oder sogar bei seinen Eltern war, musste er nie darauf achten gerade zu sitzen, oder die Hände vom Tisch zu nehmen. Kurz um! Er fühlte sich einfach nur wohl, zumindest dort ein normales Kind sein zu dürfen, auch wenn es Deans Vater nie gefiel dass er so viel Zeit mit dem Jungen verbrachte, dessen Eltern ihn nach einem Engel benannt hatten: 'Castiel'

„Hab ich dich! Du bist dran.“

Dean war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie schnell der Schwarzhaarige aufgeholt hatte und bereits wieder auf dem Rückzug war.

„Cas! Warte!“

„Du hast auch nicht auf mich gewartet, also beweg' dich endlich! Da ist ja meine Oma schneller!“

„Na warte...“

Der kleine Prinz wusste, dass er sowieso schneller war und sich gar nicht beeilen musste um Castiel wieder einzuholen, doch hatten seine Worte seinen Ehrgeiz angefacht, wurde er doch dazu erzogen, immer der Beste in allem zu sein und auch wenn er bei Castiel abschalten konnte, kam seine Erziehung dennoch bei ihm durch.

Und so kam es wie es kommen musste! Dean rannte so schnell er konnte hinter dem kleinerem Jungen her und hielt ihm am Arm fest, sobald er auch nur annähernd in seiner Reichweite gekommen war.  
Blöderweise haben sie beide nicht den unebenen Stein am Boden bemerkt, sodass zunächst Castiel ins Stolpern geriet und zu Boden fiel. Dean wurde sogleich mit ihm gerissen, da er sich zu sehr an Castiels Jacke festgestellt hatte.

Beide stützten zu Boden, Dean mehr auf Castiel, doch hatte er seinem Arm so komisch eingeklemmt, dass er in einem unnatürlichen Winkel auf diesem fiel und nur noch ein lautes Knacken den Hof durchhalte.

Der Schmerz, der durch Deans jungen Körper ging, wurde er nie wieder vergessen. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und liefen kurze Zeit später ungehindert über seine geröteten Wangen.  
Castiel sah mit seinen leuchtend blauen und vor Schreck geweiteten Augen auf Deans Arm, den er sich schützend vor seine Brust hielt.

„Dean! Dean, dass wollte ich nicht! Es tut mir so leid!“

Beiden war klar, dass eigentlich niemand etwas dafürkönnte. Kinder spielten nun einmal und so schlimm es auch war, konnte leider etwas dabei passieren.

Dean zog den Rotz in der Nase hoch und wollte sich gerade zu seinem bestem Freund wenden, um ihm zu sagen, dass er keine Schuld hätte, als auch schon die ersten Zofen angerannt kamen und das große Durcheinander begann.  
Auch nicht viel später erschien sein Vater vor ihm, doch anstatt ihn liebevoll in die Arme zu nehmen und ihn zu trösten, baute er sich gefährlich vor seinem Sohn und den Sohn des Stallmeisters auf und ließ keine Barmherzigkeit hindurchdringen.

„Ich habe dir schon so oft gesagt, du sollst dich von diesem Nichtsnutz von Jungen fernhalten und nun siehst du was passiert ist. Du wirst ab sofort nie wieder mit diesem Tölpel spielen, haben wir uns verstanden?“

Über Deans Lippen kam kein Widerspruch, nur ein noch erbärmlicheres Schluchzen entrann seiner Kehle, während er noch einen letzten Blick auf seinen besten Freund warf und auch schon von seinem Vater hochgehoben wurde.

Er wollte ein guter Sohn sein und nicht widersprechen. Er hoffte, dass sein Vater sich wieder beruhigen wurde, doch hätte er geahnt, dass der Kontakt zu dem Jungen, der ihn so verletzt und traurig anblickte, von nun an vollständig verboten werden würde, hätte er in den Armen seines Vaters um sich geschlagen, nur um zu seinem besten und einzigen Freund zu kommen.

\---

Noch ein letztes Mal stieß der Dunkelhaarige in den willigen Leib unter sich, als dieser sich um ihn herum zusammenzog und schon fast kraftlos zusammen brach. Erschöpftes Keuchen durchbrach die Stille in den Gemächern des Königssohnes, während sich eben dieser, erschöpft in die weißen Laken drückte und noch immer das Gewicht seines besten Freundes auf seinem erhitzten Körper spüren konnte, der ebenfalls nach Luft rang.  
Sie waren nur Freunde und doch genossen sie hin und wieder die Vorzüge ihrer engen Beziehung, da auf dem Hof untersagt war ein sexuelles Verhältnis mit dem gleichen Geschlecht zu führen. Gerade Dean als erstgeborener Sohn des Königs, aus dem Hause Winchester, durfte sich keine Skandale leisten, weswegen er die wenigen Nächte mit seinem Freund genoss.

„Weist du Benny-“ erneut atmete Dean kräftig ein, um seine Lungen mit dem wichtigen Sauerstoff zu füllen „-wenn du mal heiraten solltest, wird deine Frau sich glücklich schätzen können. Jedes Mal, wenn du mich so schamlos in die Matratze fickst, kann ich alles um mich herum vergessen!“

Dean drehte sich zur Seite und stützte sich auf einen Arm auf, um seinen Freund besser betrachten zu können, der sich bereits von ihm herunter gerollt hatte. Dieser grinste ihn nur breit an und fuhr mit einem Finger durch das Sperma, dass Dean aus seinem Hintern lief und sich bereits an seinem Bein hinabrann.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht bekomm' ich ja so ein wildes Weib ab, die mich in Grund und Boden fickt.“

Dean lachte kehlig auf und ließ sich auf seinen Rücken fallen, während Benny noch immer eine Hand an seiner Hüfte hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Dean war der Ältere Bi und würde sicher früher oder später eine wunderschöne Frau ehelichen. Bei dem Gedanken musste Dean das Gesicht angewidert verziehen. Nicht weil er seinem bestem Freund das Glück nicht gönnte, nein, er würde sich sogar sehr für ihn freuen, doch der Gedanke das er selbst auch bald eine Frau würde heiraten müssen, sorgte für Übelkeit.  
Er konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen, mit einer Frau das Bett zu teilen um früher oder später mit ihr Nachkommen zu zeugen.

„Denkst du schon wieder an deinen Vater?“

Benny betrachtete ihn mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. Er kannte den Dunkelblonden einfach zu gut, denn sein Vater bestand darauf, dass er so bald wie möglich die Ehe eingehen würde, da er selbst schon ziemlich alt war und seinen Thron an seinen ältesten Sohn übergeben wollte und das war nun einmal Dean. Wie gern hätte er seinem jüngerem Bruder den Thorn überlasen, Sammy war sowieso gebildeter und allgemein besser für den Sitz des Herrschers geeignet. Dean interessierte sich einfach nicht für Politik und den ganzen Pflichten, die ihn ereilen würden, sobald er eine Frau geheiratet hätte und dann König werden würde.

„Ich will einfach nicht mehr ständig nach seiner Pfeife tanzen müssen. Ich will mein eigenes Leben leben, ohne ihm für jeden meiner Schritte Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen, oder mir eine Moralpredigt anzuhören, nur, weil ich der Etikette nicht entsprochen habe.“

Benny begann über Deans Seite zu streicheln und bemerkte wie Dean erregt die Augen schloss und zittrig nach Luft rang.

„Deswegen lässt du dich gerne fallen, hm? Du willst wenigstens hier nicht immer die Kontrolle behalten müssen, hab ich Recht?“

Dean zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ja, auf seinen Schultern lag bereits jetzt schon viel Verantwortung und ja, er genoss es sich zumindest beim Sex fallen zu lassen, doch wollte er selbst vor seinem bestem Freund nicht so offen zugeben, weswegen er ein schiefes Grinsen aufsetzte und spielerisch eine Hand auf Bennys breite Brust platzierte.

„Liegt es nicht viel eher dran, dass du dich so ungern dominieren lässt, hm?“

Bevor Benny auch nur hätte den Mund aufmachen können, hatte Dean sein Gewicht verlagert und nun seinen Freund unter sich begraben, sodass er nun auf Bennys noch immer nackten Hüften saß.

„Naja, vielleicht stehe ich wirklich nicht so sehr darauf meinen Arsch hin zu halten, so wie du, aber ich hätte nichts dagegen, dir ein wenig die Zügel zu überlassen.“

Benny Grinsen wurde breiter, als er Deans Backen fest umklammerte und zu drückte, was Dean leise auf keuchen ließ.

„Oh wie gnädig von ihnen.“

Dean lehnte sich etwas nach vorne und verwickelt Benny in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der jäh unterbrochen wurde, als Dean stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken warf, weil er auf einmal einen drängenden Finger in sich spürte, war er doch gerade noch so empfindlich von ihrem vorangegangenen Liebesakt.

Der Königssohn spürte bereits wieder das bekannte Ziehen in seinen Lenden, wenn die Erregung begann durch seine Adern zu strömen.  
In einer einzigen Bewegung hatte Benny sie beide allerdings, mit Schwung umgedreht, sodass er wieder oben lag.

„Siehst du? Das mein ich!“

„Wie recht du doch hast!“

Benny platzierte einen leichten Kuss auf Deans Mundwinkel, bevor er sich mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen, vom Bett und somit auch von Dean erhob.

„Was soll das? Erst heiß machen und dann verschwinden!“

Dean versucht empören zu klingen, doch wollte ihm das nicht so ganz gelingen, er war einfach viel zu befriedigt noch von ihrer ersten Runde am heutigen Morgen.

„Wir holen das nach, versprochen, aber du solltest dich langsam frisch machen, dein Vater wird dich sicherlich bald erwarten.“

Mit einem missmutigem Grummeln erhob sich nun auch der Dunkelblonde und begab sich zu der Waschschüssel in einer Ecke des prunkvollen eingerichteten Zimmers, um sich einen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen.  
Benny war bereits schon dabei sich seine Sachen überzustreifen, die Dean ihm Gestern so schamlos vom Leib gerissen hatte.

Hinter seinem Rücken vernahm Dean, wie der Ältere auflachte, doch interessierte es ihn in dem Moment nicht, was Benny schon wieder ausheckte, viel mehr machten sich Gedanken in ihm breit, die er die ganze Nacht so gut hatte vergessen können.

„Du solltest dir vielleicht noch mal über die Beine und Hintern wischen, wenn dich so die Kammerzofen zu Gesicht bekommen, wissen sie sofort was die Nacht gelaufen ist.“

Dean sah genervt an sich herab und nahm sich einen der vielen Lappen auf dem kleinen Tischchen, um ihn mit Wasser zu tränken und ihn anschließend an seine intimen Stellen zu führen.

\---

„Da bist du ja endlich mein Sohn, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!“

Dean verdrehte nur genervt die Augen, als er vor dem Thron seines Vaters stehenblieb und sich mit dem Finger am Kragen kratzte. Dean hatte schon immer diese engen und unpraktischen Gewänder gehasst, die eh nur dazu da waren ihn zu kratzen und zu nerven.

„Ich bin ja nun hier, was wollen wir heute machen? Die Territorien erneut durchgehen oder dieses mal was ganz Spannendes, wie zum Beispiel die Namen deines Beraterstabs auswendig lernen. Ich kann es kaum noch erwar-“

„Schweig!“

John Winchester erhob sich mit winkender Hand von seinem Thron und deutete auch so seinem Sohn an, endlich seine Zunge zu hüten.

„Auch, wenn du schon bald hier sitzen wirst und nicht mehr ich, werde ich es nicht dulden, dass du so mit mir sprichst, noch bin ich König und so lange das so ist, wirst du mir Respekt entgegenbringen, haben wir uns verstanden?“

„Ja Sir.“

Dean biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht noch etwas los zu werden, was er wohl möglich noch bereuen würde. Wie um 180 Grad gewandelt, setzte sein Vater nun ein freudiges Lächeln auf, als er zu ihm ging und einen Arm um seinen ältesten Sohn legte und begann ihn in eine Richtung zu dirigieren, die hinaus aus der großen und imposanten Königshalle führte.

„Ich dachte mir, dass wir heute vielleicht die Kerker besichtigen sollten. Du bist nun alt genug mit deinen 23 Jahren und sollst nun auch endlich lernen, dass es nicht immer nur schön ist König zu sein, sondern auch große Verantwortung auf deinen Schultern liegen wird und du manchmal Entscheidungen zu treffen hast, die dir nicht gefallen werden.“

Bei dem Wort 'schön' hätte der Dunkelblonde am liebsten laut aufgelacht, denn er empfand das alles hier alles andere als 'schön'!

„Ich weiß das du schon aufgeregt bist, da du schon bald deine zukünftige Braut treffen wirst, deswegen möchte ich, das schnell hinter uns bringen, damit du dich dann ganz und gar auf die angenehmen Freuden des Königsdaseins befassen kannst.“

Sein Vater wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen, denn John stellte sich die Zukunft seines Sohnes anders vor, als er selbst es für richtig halten würde. Der König ahnte schon lange, dass Dean mehr mit dem männlichen Geschlecht anfangen konnte, spätestens, seid er ihn mit dem Kammerdiener in eben einer dieser Kammern gefunden hatte. Um dem Skandal zu entgehen, hatte der König den jungen Mann viel Gold geboten und ihn weit weg geschickt, an eine höhere Position, doch seit jenem Tag passe Dean besser auf, vor allem da es um seinen Freund Benny ginge. Und ihn zu verlieren, würde er ganz sicher nicht so einfach dulden können!

Dennoch lag John ihm seit her, immer öfter in den Ohren, er solle sich endlich für eine Frau entscheiden und sie zu seinem rechtmäßigem Weibe nehmen, doch der älteste Sohn zeigte noch immer keinerlei Interessen an Frauen, weswegen sein Vater vor kurzem verkündet hatte, dass er die perfekte Frau für Dean erwählt hätte. Wohl erzogen und aus reichem Hause, zusätzlich auch noch überdurchschnittlich hübsch.  
Das Dean nicht sehr angetan davon war, konnte man nicht in Frage stellen.

Gemeinsam stiegen sie die vielen, dunklen Stufen hinab, die tief in das Innere der Gemäuer führten, die Dean noch nie besichtigt hatte. Einmal, hatte er es als Kind fast geschafft sie sich anzusehen, da er unheimlich neugierig gewesen war und des einen nachts nicht schlafen konnte, doch dann hatten ihn die vielen schmerzerfüllten Schreie erschrocken und er war mit Tränen in den Augen wieder hinauf gerannt und hatte sich in seinem Bett versteckt.

Noch immer verfolgte Dean diese eine Nacht, weswegen er sich nie wieder gewagt hatte, der schweren eisernen Tür zu nähern, doch heute würde er wohl nicht drum herum kommen um nicht weiteren Zorn seines Vaters auf sich zu lenken.  
Schwer schluckte der Prinz den großen Klos in seinem Hals hinunter, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, auch wenn er sich einfach nicht behagen fühlte, in dieser beklemmenden Atmosphäre, die ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellen ließ.

„Mein König! Mein Prinz!“

Am unterem Ende der Treppe stand ein Wachmann, in Rüstung und mit Schwert bewaffnet, bereit, jeden Ausbrecher zu hindern, in die Freiheit zu entkommen, der es auch nur wagen würde aus seinem Verlies heraus gekrochen zu kommen. Als er jedoch den König mit seinem Sohn erblickte, strafften sich automatisch seine Schultern weiter und seine Position wurde stolzer und gerader. Man konnte förmlich spüren, wie überrascht aber auch zugleich stolz er darüber war, den König erblicken zu dürfen.  
Elende Heuchler dachte der Prinz, während er stumm neben seinem Vater herging und versuchte die panischen Schreie von sich fern zu halten, die er sicherlich auch noch in der Nacht vernehmen würde.

„Wie du sicher erkennen kannst, befinden sich rechts und links vereinzelte Zellen, je weiter du nach hinten gehst, desto schwerwiegender war ihr vergehen. hinter der Tür Geradeaus befindet sich der schlimmste Abschaum. Dort kommt niemand mehr lebend heraus und auch die Tür wird nur geöffnet, wenn neue gebracht werden!“

Dean sah seinen Vater verwundert an, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese Tür quasi nie geöffnet werden würde.

„Und wenn sie etwas zu Essen brauchen?“

Sein Vater betrachtete ihn mit einem missmutigen Seitenblick und schnaubte einmal abfällig, was man fast schon so werten konnte, als wäre es ihm vollkommen egal, ob diese Menschen, - denn das waren sie noch immer - Nahrung bekommen würden.

„In der Tür befindet sich ein Schlitz, durch den wir Nahrung werfen können und nun seh dir lieber die vielen Kerker an. Es ist wichtig, dass auch du weißt was dort alles geschieht.“

Möglichst mittig trottete der Jüngere seinem Vater hinterher, damit ihn keine Hand packen konnte, falls ein Häftling auf die Idee käme nach ihm zu greifen. Der Schmale Gang bot kaum genügen Ausweichmöglichkeiten, um sich retten zu können, das einzige das ihn etwas beruhigte war der Wachmann, der ihm stets hinterher lief.

Dean hasste es hier unten zu sein, er wollte nicht sehen, wie schlecht es den Menschen hier ging, denn schon oft hatte er Mägde darüber tuscheln hören, dass auch Unschuldige hier unten elendig verendeten, nur, weil ihre Verhandlung - wenn es denn eine gab - zu spät vollzogen wurden.

Eines der Dinge, die er in der Herrschaft seines Vaters nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Es schien ihm schon fast egal zu sein ob jemand hier unten landete, der es gar nicht verdient hatte. Sein Vater war früher nie so hart und Herzlos gewesen. Er war ein gerechter und barmherziger König, der vom ganzem Volke geliebt wurde, bis an jenem Tag, an dem seine Frau starb. Seitdem, war er nie wieder so wie früher geworden, denn nun war er kalt, streng und unerweichlich.  
Sofort verbot sich Dean jeglichen Gedanken daran, denn es war der schlimmste Tag seines Lebens gewesen.

Von überall drangen Schmerzens- und Klagelaute durch die dicken Gitterstäbe, die die Zellen, von dem schmalen Korridor abtrennte. Dean vermied es auch nur in eine Zelle zu blicken, da er das Leid der anderen sonst nie wieder aus seinem Kopf bekommen würde.

Noch immer folgte er brav seinem Vater, der ununterbrochen etwas erklärte, dem er schon lange nicht mehr zuhörte. Es interessierte ihn schlichtweg nicht, was sein Vater von sich zu geben hatte.

Noch immer in Gedanken, vernahm Dean auf einmal ein leises Schluchzen. Es waren nicht die schmerzerfüllten Schreie der anderen Insassen und die kläglichen Rufe, nach Aufmerksamkeit. Viel mehr war es ein leises Wimmern, dass anders als der restliche Geräuschpegel klang.

Dean lauschte dem leisen Geräusch und blieb bei einer Zelle stehen, die nicht weit vom Anfang entfernt war. Er wollte eigentlich nicht wissen, was ihn dort für ein Elend erwarten würde, doch aus irgendwelchen Gründen konnte er nicht an dieser Zelle vorbeigehen.  
Langsam hielt er darauf zu, während sein Vater weiter ging und die Wache sich dicht hinter ihm platzierte.

Seine Augen versuchten sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, doch dauerte es einen Augenblick, bis er einen jungen Mann, kaum älter als er selbst, zusammen gekauert am kalten Boden sitzen sah, kaum mehr als seine eigene Haut am Leibe.  
Der junge Mann zitterte von Kopf bis Fuß und hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme abgelegt, die auf seinen Angewinkelten Beinen ruhten. Seine Haare fielen ihm verwuschelt über seinen Kopf und sahen einfach nur verfielst aus. Der Mann schien vollkommen verdreckt und verwahrlost zu sein, denn seine Haut war übersät von Schmutz und anderen undefinierbaren Dingen, die Dean nicht so genau wissen wollte.

Irgendwie tat dem Dunkelblonden der junge Mann leid. Er schien nicht so zu wirken, als hätte er etwas furchtbares getan um es verdient zu haben hier zu landen, viel mehr wirkte er wie ein hilfloses verängstigtes Kind.

„Sohn? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

„Was hat der Mann verbrochen, damit er verdient hat, hier zu sein?“

Dean sah kurz die Wache an, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf den zitternden Körper heftete.

„Was interessiert dich dieses Stück Dreck?“

„Ich will es einfach wissen, Vater und nun sprecht Wache!“

Deans Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, weswegen die Wache einfach begann zu sprechen, ohne auf eine Erlaubnis des Königs zu warten.

„Das ist Emanuel, er ist ein stadtbekannter Lustknabe aus dem Bordell am Rande der Stadt.“

„Und deswegen verdient er es hier zu sein? Mir scheint so, als müssten wir neue Verliese bauen, wenn dem so wäre.“

„Nein, er hat versucht zu fliehen und dabei einen Freier verletzt.“

„Was hat er getan, ihn ins Koma geblasen?“

Dean musste lachen, doch sein Vater schnaubte abfällig und schien das überhaupt nicht witzig zu finden.

„Er hat ihm seinen Schwanz fast abgebissen, als er ihn dazu bringen wollte, ihn zu befriedigen.“

Nun erstarb auch Deans Lächeln, aber nicht aus dem Grund was sein Vater und die Wache dachten, sondern weil er es nicht verstehen konnte, wie man andere dazu bringen konnte jemanden gegen seinen Willen derartige Dinge anzutun, aber zu seinem Leidwesen war es in Bordellen nun einmal nicht anders.

„Vielleicht hätte er sein 'Nein' einfach akzeptieren sollen!“

„Eine elendigliche Nutte, hat nicht 'Nein' zu sagen und nun las uns weiter mein Sohn.“

Doch bevor Dean hätte etwas darauf erwidern können, oder seinen Vater zu folgen, erhob der viel zu schmächtige Mann seinen Kopf und sah Dean mit seinen stechend blauen Augen an. Dean taumelte beinah ein paar Schritte zurück, als er an die strahlend blauen Augen seines früheren besten Freundes erinnert wurde, denn er all die Jahre stets vermisst hatte. Es war seitdem so viel Zeit vergangen!  
Niemand außer ihm hatte je so tiefe und wilde Seen in seinen Augen beherbergt wie dieser Junge, der ihm ein Stück seiner Kindheit geschenkt hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean konnte nicht sagen, warum er das tat und ob es das Richtige war, doch eins könnte er sagen: Er musste es tun! Außerdem würde es sich zumindest richtig anfühlen.

So leise wie es ihm nur möglich war, schlich er die alten Steinstufen hinab und erschauderte bei der Kühle, da er nicht seine Alltagskleidung trug, sondern eher etwas, dass man nachts anhatte. Und genau das war es auch, Nacht!

Dean hätte nie gedacht, so schnell wieder hier unten zu sein, doch hatte er einfach nicht anders gekonnt. Den ganzen Tag über, hatten ihn diese blauen Augen verfolgt und ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe gelassen.  
Immer wieder waren längst vergessene Erinnerungen in ihm hochgekommen, die ihm zeigten, wie er als Kind über den Schlosshof gelaufen war, stets ein fröhliches Kinderlache hinter sich.

All die Erinnerungen waren verschwommen und sehr schwer für ihn zu erkennen, aber all die Jahre hatte er nie diese Augen vergessen, in denen man auch bei trübsten Wetter den strahlenden Himmel sehen konnte.

„Scheiße!“

Leise fluchte der Königssohn auf, als er aus Versehen gegen einen Kieselstein getreten war, der nun Stufe für Stufe hinab fiel und dabei einen stetigen Ton verursachte.  
Automatisch kniff Dean die Augen zusammen und lauschte angespannt in die Dunkelheit.  
Er durfte keinen Wachen begegnen, sonst würde sein Vater hier von erfahren und dieser wäre alles andere als erfreut darüber zu erfahren, dass sein ältester Sohn sich des Nachts in den Verliesen herumtrieb.

Doch zu seiner Erleichterung vernahm er keinerlei Geräusche, die darauf schließen würden, dass die Wachen auf ihn aufmerksam geworden wären. Nur das leise und konstante Schnarchen, der eigentlich Wache haltenden Wache, hallte durch den schmalen Korridor an dem all die vielen Zellen abgingen.

Noch einmal atmete Dean tief durch, bevor er die letzte Treppenstufe erreicht hatte und sich für den nächsten Schritt seines Plans wappnete.  
So leise, wie es seine Schuhe zuließ, schlich er zu der schlafenden Wache und bediente sich an seinem Schlüsselbund, der zum Glück schon länger zu Boden gefallen war. Die vielen Schlüssel klimperten am dickem Bund und Dean rutschte fast das Herz in die Hose, als die Wache auf einmal laut begann zu Schmatzen und sein Arm von dessen Brust rutschte, der zuvor mit seinem anderem verschränkt dalag. Doch mehr, als dass er beruhigt weiter vor sich hin schnarchte war nichts geschehen. Wenn das der König wüsste!

Einen Schritt nach dem anderen setzend, schlich der Dunkelblonde zu der Zelle, in der sich ein Mann befand, mit dem er unbedingt würde reden müssen, wenn er jemals wieder schlafen wollte.  
So vorsichtig, als würde er vermuten, dass ihn gleich ein wildes Tier anfallen würde, steckte er einen der zahlreichen Schlüssel ins verrostete Schloss und begann ihn zu drehen, doch zu seinem Leidwesen stoppte er viel zu schnell und Dean wusste, dass er den falschen erwischt hatte.

Es waren einfach viel zu Viele und nach jedem weiterem Schlüssel, schwand seine Hoffnung, doch noch zu dem Insassen zu gelangen.  
Erschöpft, durch die ganze Nervliche Belastung, atmete Dean aus und stellte erschrocken fest, dass dieses Mal der Schlüssel ganz leicht zu drehen war, was ihn sehr verwunderte bei dem vielen Rost, aber zumindest die Schlösser schienen noch in Ordnung zu sein.

Ganz aufgeregt, öffnete der Prinz die Tür und hielt dabei angespannt die Luft an, als das Scharnier der Tür laut begann zu ächzen, doch noch immer schien es den Wachmann nicht zu stören. Erst jetzt fiel Dean auf, dass es nur einer war, aber vielleicht war es so üblich.

Langsam schlich Dean ins Innere der Zelle und zog so leise es ging die Tür wieder hinter sich zu. Auf einmal lief es ihm kalt den Rücken hinab. Was wäre, wenn er hier einen Fehler begangen hätte und dieser Insasse mit den Himmelsgleichen Augen, doch nicht sein Jugendfreund wäre und er ihn umbrachte um selbst fliehen zu können.

Mit mulmigem Gefühl im Bauch, drehte sich der Dunkelblonde um und versuchte sich an das spärliche Licht im Inneren der kleinen Zelle zu gewöhnen. Zu seiner Überraschung, war sie noch um einiges kleiner als er von außen erwartet hätte.

Sofort wandelte sich sein schlechtes Gefühl in Mitglied um, vor allem als er ein leises Schluchzen links von sich vernahm, nach dem er sich sofort umdrehte. Dean konnte nicht viel erkennen, doch offenbarte ihm das spärliche Licht, einen zitternden Leib, der sich zusammen gekauert hatte und noch schlimmer zitterte, als am Morgen noch. Die Temperaturen hier unten waren auch einfach furchtbar kalt.

Langsam kniete sich der Prinz zu dem wimmernden Bündel und fuhr ihm leicht durch seine verdreckten und klebenden Haare, andere hätten sich wahrscheinlich sofort geekelt, doch Dean störte es nicht wirklich.  
Als Dean seine Hand behutsam über den Kopf des Häftlings fahren ließ, begann dieser noch mehr zu zittern und kauerte sich weiter zusammen, was Dean nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Bitte, bitte lasst mich!“

Die Stimme des Häftlings war viel tiefer als er erwartet hätte, doch war sie stockend und brüchig, was einfach nur Hilflos klang. Bei dem mitleiderregenden Wimmern, brach es Dean fast das Herz.

„Tsch... alles gut! Ich tu dir nichts, versprochen!“

Dean versuchte seine Stimme ganz leise und beruhigend klingen zu lassen, nicht nur um die Wache nicht aufzuwecken, sondern um diesen schmächtigem Mann nicht noch mehr zu verängstigen.

„Bitte nicht schon wieder!“

Erschrocken hielt er inne und versuchte im fahlen Schein der draußen hängenden Laterne was zu erkennen. Dass der junge Mann Misshandelt wurden war, war leider nicht zu übersehen und einige Blutergüsse und offene Schürfwunden, schienen ebenfalls nicht all zu alt zu sein.

Der junge Prinz konnte diese Grausamkeit, die den Gefangenen zugefügt wurde, einfach nicht begreifen, vor allem nicht, da er seinen Vater nie für so herzlos gehalten hatte, aber vielleicht wusste sein Vater nicht von den Umständen die hier unten herrschten. Vielleicht waren das alles eigenmächtige Entscheidungen der hier arbeitenden Wachen?

Sofort stieg in Dean die Wut auf, doch verflog sie gleich wieder, als der junge Mann begann zu Schluchzen.

„Cas, bitte sieh mich an! Erkennst du mich denn nicht?“

Er konnte noch immer dem etwas Älteren nicht ins Gesicht blicken, weswegen er hoffte, so eine Reaktion vom Gefangenen zu erhalten.  
Der Zierliche wand auch, wie gewünscht, seinen Kopf zu Dean, doch schien er ihm noch immer nicht ganz zu vertrauen, wer könnte es ihm auch verübeln, nach all dem was er erlebt hatte.

„Cas? Hier, ich habe dir was zu Essen mitgebracht und eine Decke!“

Dean kramte in seiner Tasche herum, bis er zunächst die warme dunkle Decke aus seiner Umhängetasche gezogen hatte und sie langsam um den Mann gelegt hatte, der unter seinen Berührungen zusammen schrak, aber sie zuließ.  
Sofort versuchte sich der Insasse in der Decke zu verstecken, was wahrscheinlich nicht nur an der Kälte lag, sondern auch am Umstand, dass er wie am Morgen vollkommen entblößt da gelegen hatte.

„Hier, ich habe dir auch ein Stück Brot und etwas Fleisch mitgebracht, sowie ein wenig Wasser.“

Der Andere beäugte ihn zunächst misstrauisch, doch kaum hatte Dean die Lebensmittel vor dem Mann gelegt, griff dieser gehetzt zu und presste das wenige Essen, wie einen Schatz an sich. Dem Dunkelblonden wären fast die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen, als er sah, wie ausgehungert der Insasse war.  
Aber eigentlich hätte er es auch sich sofort denken können, da er bereits die vielen Rippen, die durch seine helle Haut schienen gesehen hatte.

Fast schon gierig biss der Mann in den Leib Brot und schlang es geradezu herunter, doch Dean störte sich nicht an den Manieren, er würde sicher auch so essen, wenn er so behandelt worden wäre.

Vorsichtig griff Dean erneut in seine Tasche und suchte noch nach einem Apfel, den er vom gestrigem Ausflug noch haben müsste, den er dem Anderem ebenfalls hinlegte, nachdem er ihn gefunden hatte und wie zuvor gleich geschnappt wurde.

Still betrachtete Dean sein Gegenüber dabei, wie er gierig das Essen verschlang und wartete ab, bis er aufgegessen hatte. Er wollte ihn nicht drängen und ihm die Zeit lassen die er brauchte, auch wenn Dean selbst die Zeit davon rann, die Wache würde nicht ewig schlafen. Doch war der junge Mann schnell fertig, da er nach so langer Zeit des Fastens nicht mehr so viel essen konnte. Die Reste versteckte er in der Hintersten Ecke der Zelle, was Dean noch mehr bewusst machte, wie schlecht es dem Mann hier unten ging.

„Erinnerst du dich an mich Cas?“

Dean versuchte es einfach noch mal, jetzt wo sie vielleicht ein Stück weit eine Basis geschaffen hatten, auf der sie bauen konnten, doch der Kleinere schüttelte nur verlegen mit dem Kopf, während er verschüchtert auf den dreckigen Boden blickte.

„Erinnerst du dich wirklich nicht daran, dass wir als Kinder miteinander gespielt haben?“

Erneut kam nur ein leichtes Kopfschütteln vom Älteren, der noch so jung wirkte und vor allem so unglaublich zerbrechlich.

„Mist!“

Deans Fluchen war wirklich nicht laut gewesen, aber sofort hielt sich der Kleinere seine Hände schützend vor sein Gesicht, so als wurde er erwarten dafür geschlagen zu werden.

„Keine Sorge Cas! Ich werde dir nichts tun, dass verspreche ich dir!“

„Warum nennt ihr mich ständig Cas?“

Dean zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, doch auch sein Gegenüber sah ihn nur fragend mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf an.

„Weil du so heißt, naja eigentlich ist dein richtiger Name Castiel. Deine Eltern haben dich nach einem Engel benannt. Weißt du nicht mehr?“

Erneut schüttelte der Kleinere den Kopf, doch dieses Mal sprach er mit brüchiger Stimme weiter und legte sich seine dünnen Arme um seinen Körper.

„Ihr müsst mich verwechseln, mein Name ist Emanuel und ich habe keine Eltern, ich erinnere mich nicht einmal an Euch.“

Verzweifelt fuhr sich der Dunkelblonde durch seine Haare und stellte traurig fest, dass er sich wohl getäuscht haben muss. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn sein Verstand getäuscht, was bei diesem kaum erleuchteten Kerker, nicht unwahrscheinlich wäre.  
Doch wollte er noch immer nicht aufgeben, dazu erinnerten ihn diese Augen vor ihm einfach viel zu sehr an seinen Cas.

„Und du bist dir wirklich ganz sicher, dass du nicht hier auf dem Königshof gelebt hast?“

„Es tut mir leid, so lang ich mich erinnere, habe ich in dem Bordell am Ende der Stadt gelebt.“

Traurig, seinen besten Freund nicht gefunden zu haben und zu gleich bestürzt, das einem so jungem Mann schon so früh derartige Dinge angetan wurden. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wann er das erste Mal Kundschaft hatte. Dean musste wohl einsehen, dass er sich getäuscht hatte und dies nicht der Junge von damals war.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich eure Nettigkeit, umsonst genießen durfte!“

Bei den Worten, die Emanuel von sich gab, brach es Dean dennoch das Herz, auch wenn er den Mann vor sich nicht kannte.

„Ich werde nicht oft herkommen können, aber ich verspreche, dass ich wiederkommen werde.“

Emanuel neigte seinen Kopf zu Seite und erinnerte Dean schon wieder an seinen Kindheitsfreund, doch Verbot er sich derartige Gedanken.

„Warum solltet ihr derartige Gefahren auf Euch nehmen, um einem dreckigem Sklaven wie mir zu helfen?“

„Weil ich diese Ungerechtigkeit nicht länger Tatenlos mit ansehen will!“

Dean berührte Emanuel noch einmal an der schmächtigen Schulter und verließ dann mit einem aufmunterndem Lächeln die Zelle, auch wenn es ihm nicht so ganz gelingen wollte, da sein Herz gerade viel zu schwer war.

\---

Dean betrachtete sich im Spiegel und zupfte unzufrieden an seiner Festtagskleidung. Zwar war heute kein solcher Tag, aber heute hatte sein Vater seine zukünftige Braut angekündigt und Dean hätte sich am liebsten übergeben.  
Wie bereits so viele Male zuvor, hatte sein Vater auch gestern Abend beteuert, aus welch gutem Hause seine zukünftige Braut stammen würde und wie hübsch und jung sie doch sei, doch Dean war dies alles egal, für ihn zählten die inneren Werte und nicht ob jemand hübsch oder gut erzogen war.

„Soll ich dir noch beim Rest helfen?“

Im Spiegel tauchte hinter Dean sein bester Freund Benny auf, der seinen Kopf auf Deans Schulter platzierte und ihn ebenfalls durch den Spiegel beobachte. Manchmal war es wirklich vom Vorteil, seinen Kammerdiener auch als seinen besten Freund bezeichnen zu können. Auch wenn Dean nie jemanden haben wollte, der sich dermaßen um ihn kümmerte, da er gut für sich selbst sorgen konnte, ließ er alle in dem Glauben und genoss einfach die Zeit mit seinem Freund.

„Nein, ich bin so gut wie fertig und beim Rest kannst du mir sowieso nicht helfen.“

„Okay, dann werde ich mal gehen und dir ein paar Minuten der Ruhe gönnen, bevor du zu deinem Vater musst.“

Dean nickte nur und verfolgte Benny mit seinem Blick, während er zur Tür ging und dann das Zimmer verließ. Noch einmal zupfte Dean an seiner Kleidung, um sich dann seinem Spiegelbild abzuwenden und sich ebenfalls nach unten zu begeben, die Prinzessin war sicherlich bereits da.

Kurz bevor Dean sein Zimmer verließ, landete sein Blick auf seiner Tasche, die mittlerweile vollkommen verdreckt war. Es war seine Lieblingstasche gewesen, doch seitdem er Emanuel seit zwei Wochen des Öfteren besuchte, hatte er endlich vollends begriffen, dass es nicht auf Materielle Dinge ankam.  
Ihm waren noch nie Dinge wichtig gewesen, die man mit Geld kaufen konnte, doch nun hing sein Herz noch nicht einmal mehr an Erinnerungsstücke, denn das wertvollste im Leben waren die Menschen die man liebte und die Erinnerungen an sie und nicht an die wertlosen Gegenstände.

Noch immer war Emanuel recht verängstigt und noch immer schrak er bei jeder noch so kurzen Berührung zusammen, doch konnte Dean es ihm nicht verdenken, schließlich hatte er mehr ertragen müssen, als sich der Dunkelblonde überhaupt vorstellen vermochte.

Noch einmal atmete Dean tief ein und machte sich auf den Weg in den großen Saal, in dem Johns Thron und sehr bald der seine stand.  
Er würde nur noch Heiraten müssen und dann wäre er schon sehr bald der neue König, doch konnte Dean sich einfach noch nicht mit diesem Gedanken anfreunden.

Je näher er dem Saal kam, desto größer fühlte sich der Widerstand in seinem Körper an, den er überwinden musste um einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu setzten. Leider vernahm er schon viel zu früh den Widerhall der hohen Wände des Saals, als er auch schon gleich seinen Vater erblicken konnte, doch nicht alleine.

Er konnte die Frau, welche in einem langen zart rosafarbenen Kleid gehüllt war, nur von hinten erkennen, doch schien ihr festliches Kleid und ihre edel zu einem Dutt geknoteten hellblonden Haare, auf ihren Stand zu schließen. Sie musste ganz sicher die Prinzessin sein, die ihm versprochen wurde.

Eine weitere Frau, etwas kräftiger und gehobenen Alters, stand etwas abseits, neben der Prinzessin und schien ihre Anstandsdame zu sein. Wenn bloß alle wüssten, dass er keinerlei Interesse an einem frühzeitigen Techtelmechtel hegte, würden sie sich sicher das Gold für eine Anstandsdame sparen.

Als sein Vater ihn erblickte, schien er über Deans Lächeln sehr erfreut zu sein, doch galt diesem nicht dem Anblick der jungen Schönheit oder der baldigen Vermählung, sondern der Farce, die dem ganzen einher ging.

„Mein Sohn! Darf ich dir die liebreizende Prinzessin Jessica vorstellen. Sie ist extra von weit her angereist um sich dir vorzustellen.“

Das junge Mädchen, dessen Alter Dean erschrocken auf höchstens 16 Jahre schätzte, war wirklich eine atemberaubende Schönheit. Ihre hellen Haare harmonierten perfekt zu ihrem Kleid und ließen ihre blasse Haut wie feinstes Porzellan wirken. Der Eindruck einer Puppe, wurde noch zusätzlich durch ihre zarte Figur und der grazilen Haltung und der fast schon schüchternen Ausstrahlung unterstrichen, als sie vor ihm einen Knicks machte und ihre Augen verlegen niederschlug.

„Das ist mein Sohn Dean, der baldige König.“

Die Prinzessin hob ihren Blick und gab ein leichtes Lächeln von sich, während sie mit heller und sanfter Stimme „Sehr erfreut!“ hauchte.

Wäre Dean nicht Schwul und würde auf das männliche Geschlecht stehen, würde er sich mehr als glücklich schätzen eine so bezaubernde junge Dame zu heiraten, doch konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen, mit ihr die Ehe einzugehen oder gar das Bett zu teilen.

„Auch mich erfreut es sehr!“

Auch wenn ihm diese ganze Sache nicht gefiel, wusste der zukünftige König sich trotzdem zu benehmen, schließlich konnte sie nichts dafür. Auch sie war sicher ein Opfer ihrer Eltern. So nahm er behutsam ihre Hand und führte diese langsam zu seinen Lippen, um ihr einen keuschen Kuss auf den Handrücken zu hauchen.

Sie kicherte leise und Dean konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Wangen leicht rosa färbten, während sie verlegen ihre Augen niederschlug.  
Wären die Umstände anders, wäre sie ganz bestimmt eine gute Wahl seines Vaters gewesen.

„So, und da ihr euch nun kennen gelernt habt, können wir gleich die Einzelheiten eurer Hochzeit besprechen.“

„Bitte was?“

Dean sah seinen Vater erschrocken und zugleich empört an, dass konnte er sicher nicht ernst meinen! Sie kannten sich keinen Tag und sein Vater plante bereits die Hochzeit?

„Ich habe mit Jessicas Vater besprochen, dass wir die Vermählung so früh wie nur möglich durchziehen wollen, ich denke wir werden die Festlichkeiten bis nächste Woche vorbereitet haben und wenn ihr ein wenig eure Zweisamkeit genossen habt, werden wir alles Weitere für die Krönung klären.“

Während Jessica noch immer verlegen, mit rotem Wangen, den Blick abwand, kochte in Dean die Wut hoch. Sein Vater entschied immer alles, ohne ihn auch nur ein einziges Mal gefragt zu haben, aber dies würde er nicht mit sich machen lassen, dieses Mal nicht!

„Vater, ich denke, es ist in aller seitiger Interesse, wen wir die Vermählung nicht so schnell vollziehen.“

Dean schluckte seine Wut hinunter und versuchte seiner Stimme mehr Druck zu verleihen, ohne dabei unhöflich zu wirken, doch sein Vater lächelte nur und klopfte Dean freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Ach was, es wurde alles geklärt und auch Prinzessin Jessicas Eltern sind mehr als begeistert von der Schnelligkeit. Sie werden auch zur Hochzeit anreisen. Außerdem bringt sie eine ordentliche Mitgift mit.“

Der letzte Satz war mehr zu Dean geflüstert, sodass die Prinzessin nichts davon mitbekam.  
Vollkommen fassungslos trat Dean einen Schritt zurück und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er musste hier einfach raus, sonst würde er noch Dinge tun, die er als Königssohn besser nicht täte.

„Prinzessin, Vater, wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, ich habe noch etwas Dringendes zu erledigen, dessen Ausführung kein Verzug duldet.“

„Nein Sohn, ich entschuldige nicht! Du hast hier deine Pflichten zu erfüllen, alles andere kann warten.“

„Weißt du was Vater, ich habe diese ganze Farce lang genug mitgespielt. Doch nun gehst du eindeutig zu weit, es tut mir wirklich leid Prinzessin. Ihr seid eine wunderschöne, hübsche Frau, doch hege ich leider kein Begehren für sie!“

Dean verbeugte sich tief vor der Blonden, doch beachtete er sie keinen Blickes, er wollte nicht ihr enttäusche Gesicht sehen, an dem nur sein Vater Schuld war. Er hätte nie eine Frau für ihn aussuchen dürfen! Ohne noch einen Blick zurück zu werfen stürmte er aus dem Saal Richtung Garten.

„Du wirst hierbleiben! Dean!“

Doch daran dachte der Prinz gar nicht, er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben.

\---

Langsam erhob sich Dean aus dem mit Blumen umranktem Pavillon und streifte noch einmal durch die Gärten des Königshauses. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er bereits hier saß, doch die sich langsam senkende Sonne und sein leicht knurrender Magen, sagten ihm, dass es schon einige Stunden gewesen sein mussten.  
Er hatte einfach die Ruhe und Stille gebraucht, um herunter zu kommen. Sein Vater hatte ihn mit der baldigen Hochzeit dermaßen vor den Kopf gestoßen, dass er nicht anders konnte als erst einmal alleine für sich zu sein, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Bereits oft war er hier runter gekommen in den abgelegenen Bereich des großen Gartens, um sich zurück zu ziehen. Es war nicht immer einfach als Königssohn und dann auch noch erstgeborener, für sich einen Ort zu finden, wo man nicht von allen beäugt wurde.  
Nur Benny wusste davon, dass er sich gerne hier hinsetzte und einfach nur dem leisen Zwitschern der Vögel lauschte.

Lustlos betrat er wieder das große Anwesen und sah sich um, doch von seinem Vater war zum Glück nichts zu sehen und wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde dies auch so bleiben, wenigstens für heute. Er hatte sich seine Gedanken gemacht und für sich entschieden, dass er Jessica nicht heiraten würde. Er wusste, dass sein Vater sehr erbost darüber sein würde, doch war es ihm egal, schließlich würde er ihn nicht dazu zwingen können und Dean wusste, dass das seinem Vater bewusst war.  
Es hatte schon mehre Situationen gegeben, in denen Dean seinen Dickkopf durchgesetzt hatte und der König wusste langsam genau, wann er noch die Möglichkeit hatte seinen Willen zu bekommen und wann er diesen nicht bekommen würde, wie in diesem Fall.

Vielleicht würde er früher oder später heiraten müssen, aber dieser Tag war ganz sicher nicht nächste Woche und auch nicht dieses Jahr, da müsste sein Vater ihm schon mit etwas drohen, doch besaß Dean nichts mit dem man ihm drohen konnte, schließlich wusste keiner von Benny und ihm und etwas Anderes gab es in seinem Leben nicht.

Die Kälte und Leblosigkeit des Schlosses war Dean nie so bewusst, wie an jenen Tagen, in denen er in dem Lebhaften und frohen Garten war. Noch immer hatte er den wundervollen Duft nach Blumen und Wiesen in seiner Nase, doch wurde ihm dieser beraubt, als er den verstaubten Geruch des Anwesens in sich aufnahm. Dieser drastische Unterschied war ihm schon immer unheimlich gewesen, gerade an Tagen wie heute, kam ihm das Schloss noch trostloser vor.

Erleichtert atmete der Dunkelblonde auf, als er endlich seine Zimmertür erblickte und noch immer keine Spur von seinem Vater erblickte. Er wollte sich einfach nur noch dieser störrischen Kleidung entledigen und sich seinem angenehm weichen Bett hingeben und alles vergessen. Morgen war auch noch ein Tag um sich dem Blick seines Vaters zu stellen.

Wie immer ließ sich seine Zimmertür leicht und geschmeidig öffnen, wenn es um die Königszimmer ging, waren sie stets darauf bedacht alles in Ordnung zu halten, aber bei anderen Dingen, wie zum Beispiel den Kerkern, ließen sie nicht so viel Sorgfalt walten, wie Dean verbittert feststellte. Schnell huschte er in sein Gemach und schloss die Tür hinter sich, während er an Emanuel dachte der jetzt dort unten hockte und wer weiß was mit ihm angestellt wurde.

Dean fuhr sich einmal über das Gesicht und drückte seine Finger an seinen Nasenrücken um tief durchzuatmen, er konnte noch immer nicht mit diesem Anblick umgehen. Immer wieder sah er den zusammen gekauerten Mann vor sich, zitternd vor Kälte. Tief durchatmend drehte sich der Dunkelblonde um.  
Sein Atem blieb ihm fast im Halse stecken, als er eine nackte, am Boden zusammen gekauerte Gestalt erblickte, die in einer Ecke neben seinem Bett auf dem Boden kniete, den Kopf zu Boden gesenkt.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Dean seinen Augen nicht getraut, doch musste er unweigerlich erkennen, dass dort ein Mann vor ihm hockte, vollkommen entblößt und mit demütiger Haltung. Nur Sklaven warteten so auf ihren 'Meister', nicht das Dean Erfahrungen mit so etwas hatte, doch hatte er schon einige sehen müssen, dessen Anblick ihm stets zu wieder war.  
Nicht wegen der Männer und Frauen, sondern wegen ihren Herren, die sie nur wie Nutzviecher behandelten, wenn nicht sogar schlechter.

Als Dean einen Schritt näher trat, sich noch immer wundernd, was hier ein solcher Sklave machte - ob er sich vielleicht in der Tür geirrt hatte? - wurde ihm klar, dass er diese Person bereits kannte, denn vor ihm saß der junge Mann aus dem Kerker, Emanuel.

Vor Schock konnte Dean sich nicht bewegen. Wäre er dazu in Stande gewesen, hätte er sich jetzt eine seiner Decken geschnappt und sie dem Schwarzhaarigen umgelegt, doch Dean konnte nichts Anderes tun, als die am Boden hockende Gestalt zu betrachten, welche noch weiter ihren Kopf senkte und schon fast mit der Stirn den Boden berührte.

„Emanuel?“

Der Name, kam Dean nur schwerlich über seine Lippen, doch schien der Ältere ihn durchaus verstanden zu haben.

„Ja mein Herr?“

Alles an der Situation kam dem Prinzen falsch vor, die demütige Haltung zusammen mit der untertänigen Wortwahl, hätte sicher anderen gefallen doch bei ihm löste es höchstens Abscheu denen gegenüber aus, die Emanuel zu dem gemacht haben, was er heute zu sein schien, ein willenloser Sklave.

Doch endlich von seiner Starre erwacht, eilte nun Dean zu seinem Bett und zog wahllos eine Decke hervor, die er dem Mann um seinen Körper wickelte. Sofort kam ihm die Situation wie ein Déjà-vu vor, außer dass sie sich an einen anderem Ort befanden und Emanuel vollkommen sauber und sogar gekämmt war, obwohl seine Haare noch immer wild von seinem Kopf abstanden. Anscheinend hatte man ihn gebadet und für den Prinzen zurechtgemacht, doch was sollte das und wer war das gewesen?

„Komm Emanuel, steh auf.“

Noch immer rührte sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht, zog noch nicht einmal die Decke enger um sich.

„Wie wollt ihr mich haben, mein Herr?“

„Wie bitte?“

Dean konnte nicht begreifen was hier gerade passierte und was der Mann von ihm wollte, doch schien dieser ihn aufklären zu wollen, jedoch war seine Erklärung eine andere als Dean erhofft hatte.

„Wollt ihr mich in eurem Bett haben oder lieber auf dem Boden, um die Laken nichts zu beschmutzen?“

Als hätte sich der Dunkelblonde die Hände an Emanuel verbrannt, ließ er den jungen Mann schreckartig los, wodurch die dünne Decke von den, im Licht, noch schmaler erscheinenden Schultern rutschte.

„Was soll der Scheiß?“

Nun hob sich doch der Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen und ihren Augen begegneten sich für einen kurzen Moment, doch sank der Blick des Älteren sich sofort wieder und dennoch hatte Dean das strahlende Blau noch erkennen können.

„Ich dachte es sei euer Wunsch, dass ich euch zu Diensten sei. Der König ließ mich wissen, dass ich ihnen zur Verfügung stehen solle, egal was ihr Begehren auch sei.“

Dean starrte Emanuel nur mit offenen Mund an, dass konnte doch nicht wahr sein, was war hier bloß in den letzten Stunden passiert, während er in den Gärten gewesen war?

„Ich werde meinem Vater gleich persönlich mein Begehren unterbreiten, in dem ich ihm meinen Fuß in den-“

Dean hatte sich bereits wieder aufgerichtet und war zu Tür gestampft um seinem Vater mitzuteilen, dass er nun eindeutig zu weit gegangen war und Dean sich ab jetzt nichts mehr gefallen lassen würde. Sollte er sich doch einen anderen Idioten suchen, der seinen Thron weiterführte, denn wenn der Thron so etwas mit sich brachte, würde er erst recht nicht auf diesem sitzen wollen!  
Deans Hand lag schon am Türgriff, als er eine panische Stimme hinter sich vernahm, die ihn innehalten und sich umdrehen ließ.

„Bitte, haltet ein!“

Es war die tiefe und dunkle Stimme des Sklaven, die ihn zurück hielt seinem Vater nun gegenüber zu treten.

„Was?“

Deans Stimme kam etwas strenger und wütender herüber, als beabsichtigt, da er nicht auf den Schwarzhaarigen wütend war, sondern mehr auf seinen Vater. Doch hatte seine Reaktion den Sklaven sofort wieder zusammenfahren lassen, sodass er um noch ein vielfaches kleiner dasaß um geradezu verschwinden zu wollen.

„Wenn du was zu sagen hast, dann sprich, bei mir musst du nicht um Erlaubnis fragen oder dergleichen.“

Noch immer kochte in Dean die Wut und es fiel ihm sehr schwer, überhaupt einen Ton in normaler Lautstärke über seine Lippen zu bringen, geschwiegen denn sanfte und nicht wütende Töne.

„Man sagte mir, wenn ich euch keine guten Dienste leiste, dann würde man mich zurück in das Bordell bringen und an Ketten legen.“

Emanuels Stimme wurde zum Ende hin immer brüchiger, Dean spürte sofort, wie viel Angst der Schwarzhaarige haben musste. Für ihn war es sicher besser nur einem Mann sexuell gefällig zu sein, als gleich der halben Stadt und Dean konnte es verstehen und doch hatte er kein Interesse daran seine Triebe an diesem unschuldigem Mann auszulassen, der schon genug gelitten hatte.  
Hinzu kam, dass er gar nicht darauf stand andere zu dominieren, viel lieber wurde er bis zu einem gewissem Grad dominiert.

Tief atmete Dean durch, wahrscheinlich war es besser, jetzt nicht wütend zu seinem Vater zu gehen und unbedachte Dinge ihm an den Kopf zu werfen, auch wenn dieser Gedanke mehr als verlockend war.  
Doch würde jedes falsche Wort dem anderen Mann in seinem Gemach, in Schwierigkeiten bringen und der Grausamkeit anderer Freier überlassen. Wohl möglich sollte er sich erst einmal zu Ruhe rufen und vielleicht mit Benny darüber sprechen, dieser würde sicher seine Freude an diesem ganzem Chaos haben und doch ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen, so wie immer.

Schließlich ließ Dean seine Hand von dem Türgriff gleiten und trat weiter in den Raum hinein um sich durch seine Haare zu fahren, während er unschlüssig in Mitten des großen Schlafzimmers stand.

„Hat mein Vater noch etwas zu dir gesagt?“

„Nur, dass ich seinem Sohn zu Diensten zu sein habe und ich euch auf jegliche Art zur Verfügung zu stehen habe und wann immer ihr mich wollt. Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr sein Sohn seid, hätte ich das bereits früher gewusst, dass ihr der Prinz seid, hätte ich ihre Gnade im Verlies mehr zu würdigen gewusst, bitte verzeiht meine Unwissenheit!“

Es war nicht viel was Emanuel ihm sagen konnte, doch würde er alles weitere Morgen mit seinem Vater besprechen müssen, endlich hatte er wohl unbewusst etwas gefunden, mit dem er ihn erpressen konnte und dieser Gedanke bereitete dem Dunkelblonden Kopfzerbrechen.  
Müde schritt Dean auf sein Bett zu und ließ sich auf dieses fallen. Er wollte einfach nur noch diesen Tag hinter sich bringen, doch musste er sich erst einmal Gedanken darübermachen, was er mit Emanuel machen sollte.  
Auf jeden Fall schon einmal nicht das, was sein Vater sich wohl vorgestellt hatte.

Sein Vater wusste von seinen Neigungen, doch hatte er ihm nie etwas Derartiges zugetraut, nur um anderen Skandalen zu entgehen. Sein Vater zeigte wahrlich immer neuere Gesichter und das verstörte den Erstgeborenen.

Doch konnte er sich keine weiteren Gedanken darübermachen, als Emanuel mit gesenktem Haupt zu ihm gekrochen kam, auf allen Vieren, und zwischen Deans Beinen Platz nahm und sie dabei leicht auseinander drückte. Der Jüngere konnte nicht fassen was hier gerade passierte, aber wahrscheinlich kannte es der junge Mann, vor ihm, nicht anders.

Sanft fing er die mageren Finger ein, die trotz Mangelernährung schön waren, wie Dean feststellte.

„Emanuel, bitte hör auf, ich will das nicht.“

„Aber-“

Doch weiter kam Emanuel nicht, denn er schien die Situation vollkommen falsch verstanden zu haben, was Dean seine Reaktion nur viel zu deutlich machte. Der Schwarzhaarige entzog Dean vorsichtig seinen Händen und drehte sich einfach vollkommen Schamlos um, um ihm seinen entblößten Hintern zu präsentieren.  
Bei dem Anblick musste Dean hart schlucken, er war schließlich auch nur ein Mann und dieses Prachtexemplar von einem Arsch war wirklich nett anzusehen, doch wollte Dean auch das nicht, was er dem Schwarzhaarigen dadurch zeigte, dass er wieder eine Decke um den nackten Körper legte.

Verwirrt drehte sich der Ältere wieder um und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Sie sahen sich einige Sekunden einfach nur in die Augen, bis sich Emanuels blaue Tiefen mit Wasser füllten und stumm überliefen.  
Dean wusste nicht was er tun sollte, diese gesamte Situation, seit er in sein Zimmer gekommen war, war jenseits von allem, was er erwartet hätte. Er fühlte sich einfach nur hilflos, als er den schmalen, zitternden Leib in seine Arme zog und an sich drückte, doch so viel, dass Emanuel noch immer entkommen könnte, falls er die Nähe nicht wollte.

„Tsch... alles wird gut.“

„Nein! Ihr wollt mich nicht und etwas Anderes habe ich nie gelernt. Ihr werdet mich fortschicken, zurück in dieses grauenhafte Bordell!“

Dean konnte schon fast hören, wie sein Herz brach und sich ein feiner Riss komplett über dieses zog. Die jahrelangen Misshandlungen und Missbrauche, hatte Spuren hinterlassen und zollten jetzt ihr Tribut.

Behutsam und vor allem vorsichtig zog Dean den Sklaven auf sein Bett, ohne ihn dabei wirklich los zu lassen und ihn dennoch nicht zu fest an sich zu ziehen. Gemeinsam legte sich der Dunkelblonde in die weiche Matratze und bettete den jungen Mann neben sich, um anschließend die Decke über sie beide zu ziehen. Es war für Dean weder bequem noch angenehm, in seiner Kleidung zu liegen, doch empfand er es als angebracht sich jetzt nicht auch noch zu entblößen, während der Mann in seinen Armen noch mehr erzitterte und stumm aufschluchzte.

Immer wieder fuhr er ihm über den knochigen Rücken, an dem man jeden vereinzelten Wirbel hatte spüren können und flüsterte ihm Worte ins Ohr, des Beteuerns ihn nicht fort zu schicken.  
Irgendwann war das Beben in seinen Armen erloschen und tiefe Atemzüge durchbrachen die Stille. Noch immer fuhr Dean mit seiner Hand über Emanuels Rücken und spürte dabei jede noch so kleine Unebenheit, die von zahlreichen Züchtigungen erzählten, während die Sonne langsam am Horizont verschwand und auch Dean von der Müdigkeit langsam übermannt wurde.


	3. Chapter 3

Müde regte sich Dean in seinem Bett und reckte seine Arme. Ihm war fürchterlich heiß, trotz der am Boden liegenden Decke. Verwirrt musterte er seine Kleidung, weswegen ihm schlagartig bewusstwurde, was gestern Abend geschehen war. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und erschrak noch um einiges mehr, als er Emanuel erneut in der Ecke kauernd vorfand. Noch immer trug er nichts am Körper und hatte devot seinen Kopf zu Boden gerichtet.

Dean lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter, als er sich vorstellte, wie lange er wohl bereits dort unten hockte. Diese Position musste nicht nur sehr erniedrigend sein, sondern zusätzlich auch noch furchtbar unbequem und unheimlich kalt, denn obwohl Dean warm war, wusste er, dass dies nur an seiner Kleidung lag.

Dean fühlte sich vollkommen Hilflos und überfordert zugleich, denn er wusste einfach nicht wie man mit einem Sklaven umzugehen hatte und schon gar nicht, wenn man wollte, dass dieser sich nicht als ein solcher verhielt.  
Bevor der Dunkelblonde aber hätte was sagen können, blickte Emanuel vorsichtig empor, nur um dann den Kopf wieder zu senken, sich aber dennoch langsam zu erheben, so als wartete er auf einen Widerspruch oder einem anderen Befehl. Dean wusste es einfach nicht.

Verwirrt blickte der Prinz dem Sklaven nach und verstand nicht was er vorhatte, doch würde er ihn sicher nicht abhalten, für ihn war er kein Eigentum, wie andere Sklaven sahen, für ihn hatte er genauso das Recht auf einen freien Willen wie jeder andere auch und wenn Dean ehrlich war, war er froh, den jungen Mann aus der Ecke heraus zu haben.

Ohne noch einmal aufzublicken ging Emanuel zu der Anrichte, mit den Waschutensilien im Zimmer und goss ein wenig Wasser in eine der Schalen um anschließend ein wenig Seife hinzuzufügen. Dean betrachtete ihn dabei und fragte sich, ob er sich jetzt erst wusch um Dean nicht zu wecken, doch anstatt sich selbst zu waschen, nahm er die Schale und einem Lappen um sich dieses Mal dem Bett zu nähern.

Dean konnte noch immer nicht sagen, was der Schwarzhaarige vorhatte, doch wurde es ihm klar, als Emanuel die Schale seitlich vom Bett auf dem Boden platzierte und sich zu Dean ins Bett begab, um seine Hände an Deans Oberteil zu legen.

„Ich mach das schon.“

Dean versuchte seine Stimme, so sanft wie möglich klingen zu lassen, da ihm die angsterfüllten Augen, aus vergangener Nacht, noch immer allzu bewusst waren.

Emanuels Blick wanderte kurz in Deans Augen und schon wieder erinnerten ihn diese Augen an die von seinem Freund Castiel.  
Doch diese Augen vor ihm, schienen von tiefer Trauer erfüllt zu sein und ein Stück weit auch von Aufgabe, er schien sich einfach in seinem Schicksal ergeben zu haben. Und dieser Anblick tat dem Dunkelblonden extrem weh. Er sah seinen Freund vor sich und wollte weder in dessen Augen noch in denen von Emanuel etwas dergleichen vorfinden.

„Emanuel sieh mich an.“

Kurz wartete Dean, bis er die Aufmerksamkeit des Anderen hatte, ohne das er wieder in sich zusammenfallen würde.

„Ich bin niemand der sich einen Sklaven halten will.“

Als Emanuel dieses Mal seinen Blick abwenden wollte, umfasste der Königssohn sanft sein Kinn und verhinderte so, dass seinem Blick ausgewichen wurde.

„Ich will nicht, dass du dich wie ein Sklave hier verhältst und fühlst, ich möchte, dass du mein Gast bist und all den Mist vergisst, den man dir so lange eingetrichtert hat. Ich will nicht, dass du auf dem Boden hockend auf mich wartest und ich will auch nicht, dass du dies nackt tust. Nimm dir einfach ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus meinen Schränken, es ist doch viel zu kalt so.“

Emanuels Blick wandelte sich in Unglauben und Dean befürchtete, dass der Schwarzhaarige seine Worte als Scherz abtun würde oder er Angst hätte in eine Falle gelockt zu werden. Für ihn war Misstrauen überlebenswichtig, denn als Sklave zählte es nicht, wenn man das Wort von jemanden bekommen hatte.

„Meinst du, dass du mir diese Gefallen tun könntest?“

Zittrig atmete der Kleinere ein und nickte kaum merklich dabei. Dean spürte, dass er noch viel Arbeit vor sich hatte, um das Vertrauen des jungen Mannes zu verdienen.

Gemeinsam begannen sie sich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Dean wusch sich, während Emanuel, wie gewünscht, an den großen Kleiderschrank ging und sich etwas zum Anziehen heraussuchte. Die Kleidung wäre sicher viel zu groß für den schmächtigen Körper, aber Dean wäre dieser Anblick wesentlich lieber, als ihn immer wieder Nackt durch sein Zimmer gehen zu sehen. Wären sie nicht Herren und Sklaven, auch wenn er ihn als solchen nicht betrachtete, würde Dean es sehr angenehm finden, dem anderen auf den nackten Körper zu blicken, doch so empfand er es nur als unangemessen, weswegen er sich zusammenriss und darauf bestand dem anderem etwas von seiner Kleidung zu geben.

Als Dean mit dem Waschen fertig war, ließ er wie jeden Morgen das Wasser erst einmal stehen, die Dienstmädchen würden sich später darum kümmern, und wand sich nun selbst seinem Kleiderschrank zu. Ein kurzer Blick auf sein Bett bewies ihm, dass der Ältere, wie Dean sich schon fast gedacht hätte, seine schlechtesten Kleidungsstücke genommen hatte, welche bereits einige Gebrauchsspuren aufwiesen. Dennoch sagte der Dunkelblonde nichts, da er schon zufrieden darüber war, dass Emanuel sich überhaupt etwas genommen hatte.  
Der Grund warum er als Königssohn überhaupt solche Kleidung besaß war, dass sein Vater es hasste, wenn Dean sich nicht einem Prinzen angemessen kleidete.

Aber irgendwie war er einfach nur froh, dass er sie noch besaß, denn er konnte sich denken, dass der andere sich geweigert hätte edle Kleidung zu tragen. Dennoch würde er später neue für Emanuel bringen lassen, welche die ihm passte und nicht seinen dünnen Körper noch magerer erscheinen lassen würde. Doch als Emanuel Deans gebrauchtes Waschwasser, zum waschen verwenden wollte, wand sich Dean nun doch dem Sklaven zu. Er war es sicher nicht anders gewohnt, aber Dean wollte nicht, dass er sich mit dem Wasser wusch, was von ihm bereits verschmutzt wurde, schließlich hatte er sich auch im Intimbereich gewaschen und dass sollte sich der Schwarzhaarige nun wirklich nicht ins Gesicht spritzen.

„Emanuel!“

Angesprochener drehte sich erschrocken um, Angst davor etwas Falsches getan zu haben, während seine Hände derart stark begannen zu zittern, dass er den bereits angefeuchteten Lappen fallen ließ und einen großen nassen Fleck, auf dem Boden hinterließ. Sie hatten die gesamte Zeit über geschwiegen und der plötzliche Abbruch der Stille, überraschte und verängstigte den Mann anscheinend vollkommen.

Schon fast panisch, ging sein Blick nach unten. Als er den nassen Fleck jedoch erblickte, begann er noch weiter zu zittern und Dean brach es fast das Herz, als Emanuel sich geradezu zu Boden fallen ließ und zwecklos versuchte das Wasser mit dem noch immer vollgesogenem Lappen aufzuwischen.

„Es, es tut mir leid! Bitte verzeiht, i-ich wollte das nicht, bitte!“

Die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen war voller Panik und Angst, seine hektischen Bewegungen waren unkoordiniert und wollten ihm, durch das stetige zittern, nicht so ganz gelingen.

„Tut mir leid! Es tut mir wirklich leid! Es wird nie wieder vorkommen...“

Immer weiter sprach der Kleinere und seine Stimme überschlug sich fast, während er noch immer versuchte das Wasser vom Boden zu wischen.

Dean bekam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er nicht gewollt hatte, dass nur ein einziges Wort, nur ein einziger Name, der Art anrichten würde.  
Schnell hockte er sich zu dem Älterem und wollte ihn davon abhalten den Boden weiter zu trocknen, es war doch nur Wasser und bringen tat es eh nichts, da der Lappen zu feucht war.  
Doch las Dean sich gerade hinhockte, ließ Emanuel den Lappen erneut mit einem lauten Platsch zu Boden fallen und schlug sich panisch die Hände vor sein zartes Gesicht, als würde er erwarten, für seinen Fehler, geschlagen zu werden. Ein leises Wimmern drang durch die vor dem Gesicht gehaltenen Hände, doch Dean dachte gar nicht daran ihn dafür zu bestrafen, es war doch keine Absicht gewesen und selbst wenn, der Fleck würde bald trocknen.

„Emanuel!“

Keinerlei Reaktion, doch Dean ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

„Emanuel bitte, ich habe nicht vor dich zu schlagen. Bitte glaube mir!“

Noch wenige Augenblicke verharrte Emanuel in seiner verängstigten Position, genau vor Dean, doch dann ließ der Ältere seine Hände kraftlos in seinen Schoß fallen.

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm! Es ist doch nur Wasser! Ich wollte doch nur, dass du dir frisches Wasser nimmst und nicht das beschmutzte.“

„Aber wa-“

Emanuel hielt inne und ließ den Kopf hängen, anscheinend wollte er keine Fragen stellen, ein Sklave hatte schließlich zu akzeptieren was sein 'Herr' ihm sagte.

Dean berührte den Kleineren an seiner Schulter, die viel zu dünn war, er würde ihn wohl erst einmal wieder fit bekommen müssen, und zog ihn dann zu sich um ihn zu umarmen, wollte ihm Trost spenden und das Gefühl geben, kein Stück Scheiße zu sein, denn das waren die, die andere so behandelten.

Sofort versteifte sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder und Dean hätte sich dieses Mal selbst schlagen können, denn sie saßen in einer, zwar einseitigen, Umarmung, zusammen auf dem Boden und zwar nackt. War ja kein Wunder, wenn der Mann dachte, Dean würde ihn doch noch benutzen wollen.

Eher Dean sich wieder wenigstens ein Stück weit entfernen konnte, begann Emanuel mit seinen Händen an Deans Brust auf und ab zu fahren und immer ein Stück tiefer dabei zu rutschen. Fast schon träge küsste der kleinere Dean am Hals, als wüsste er, dass Dean dort dermaßen empfindlich war. Er konnte einfach nicht verhindern zittrig nach Luft zu schnappen.

Langsam küsste sich Emanuel einen Weg von Deans Hals zu seinem Mund und hauchte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel, bevor er begann sich nach unten über sein Kinn zu küssen, während seine Finger immer weiter in Deans Schoß rutschten.

Für einen Moment gab sich Dean diesem Gefühl hin, doch wurde ihm schnell klar, dass das hier nicht weiter ausarten konnte, vor allem, da Emanuel noch immer unkontrolliert zitterte.

Sanft fing Dean die knochigen Finger ein und führte sie zu seinem Mund, um sie zu küssen.  
Sofort zog Emanuel seine Hand weg und Dean schloss kurz seine Augen, bevor er sie wieder öffnete, tief durchatmete und sich ein Lächeln abrang.

„Komm, es ist kalt auf dem Boden. Nimm dir bitte neues Wasser und such dir was von den Seifen aus. Um den Lappen wird sich später ein Dienstmädchen kümmern.“

Der Dunkelblonde richtete sich wieder auf und hielt dem Kleinerem eine Hand hin, die er auch zögernd ergriff und sich von Dean auf die Füße ziehen ließ.

\---

Laut knallte die schwere Holztür ins Schloss und ließ sie vibrieren. Dumpf halten die schweren Schritte im Raum wieder, während wüste Beschimpfungen den Raum erfüllten. Immer wieder fuhr sich der Königssohn, durch seine dunkelblonden Haare, während er laut und kreativ vor sich hin fluchte, nicht bemerkend, wie sich eine weitere Person ängstlich in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers presste und versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen, da ein solches Verhalten, immer zur Folge hatte, dass sich sein Herr, an ihm abreagierte.

Schon oft, hatte er Blessuren und Verletzungen davongetragen, wenn sein Herr wütend war und da brachte es auch nichts, dass sein jetziger Herr, bis jetzt, anders zu ihm war, die Angst konnte er dennoch nicht verbannen, sodass wenigstens sein Körper aufhören würde zu beben und er nur mit Mühe und Not ein Wimmern unterdrücken konnte.

„Was fällt ihm ein, mich dermaßen unter Druck zu setzen? Er wird schon sehen, dass ich nicht zu erpressen bin!“

Erneut gab es einen lauten Knall, der den ängstlichen jungen Mann zusammenfahren ließ, sein leises Wimmern, war noch immer kaum zu vernehmen, während Dean seine Hand über seinen Studiertisch gleiten ließ und sämtliche Utensilien hinfort fegte.

Viel zu oft, hatten derartige Wutausbrüche in Schmerz und Scham geendet. Viel zu gut erinnerte er sich an Situationen, in denen er gefesselt und mit weit gespreizten Beinen über einen Tisch hing und sich bei jedem festen und harten Stoß, die Tischkante schmerzhaft in seinen Unterleib gebohrt hatte, während seine Ohren vom Keuchen und seine Nase vom widerlichen Geruch nach Schweiß, seines Peinigers erfüllt wurden. Dass sein neuer Herr, gerade eben den Tisch frei geräumt hatte, ließ den Dunkelhaarigen sich nur noch mehr zusammen kauern, doch verschwinden würde er nie.

„Auch wenn er meint, endlich etwas gefunden zu haben, was er gegen mich verwenden kann, werd' ich ihm das nicht so einfach durchgehen lassen. Dieses Mal nicht!“

Erneut flog etwas durch den großzügig gestalteten Raum, was den Kleineren erneut ängstlich erbeben ließ. Er wollte nicht schon wieder unter der Laune seines Herren leiden müssen, er hatte sich doch gerade für wenige Augenblicke der Vorstellung hingegeben, dass dieses Mal alles anders werden würde, vor allem weniger schmerzhaft für ihn!

Schnaufend hielt der Prinz inne und begann wieder zu sich selbst zu finden, als er das weinerliche und ängstliche Wimmern vernahm, welches ihn von der Seite erreichte. Völlig erschrocken, vor allem über sich selbst, drehte er sich der Geräuschquelle zu und erblickte den völlig verängstigten und am gesamten Körper zitternden jungen Mann, welcher erbärmlich in der gewohnten Ecke zusammen gekauert dasaß und seine Hände, schützend vor sein Gesicht hielt.  
Dean konnte nicht erkennen, wie der einstige Sklave sein Gesicht vor Pein verzog, doch konnte er es sich fast denken, was Dean es ihm schon fast gleichtun ließ, da es ihn selbst schon fast Schmerzen verursachte, weil er sich hatte dermaßen gehen lassen.

Aber sein Vater hatte ihn einfach zur Weißglut gebracht. Er war nicht der Typ, der derartig ausrastete, doch sein Vater vermochte es ihn dazu zu bringen, vor allem da er ihm gerade etwas offenbart hatte, womit der Prinz gar nicht mit klarkam.  
Sein Vater hatte alles geplant, bis ins kleinste Detail und nun hieß es, er würde Jessica heiraten und nach außen hin den ehrenhaften König geben oder Emanuel an die Sklaverei verlieren, beide oder niemanden. Wie sollte Dean sich da entscheiden?

Noch einmal atmete der Dunkelblonde tief durch, um sich dann langsam auf den zusammen gekauerten Mann zuzubewegen. Langsam, behutsam und vor allem nicht bedrohlich wirkend, zumindest hoffte er, dass seine Haltung dieses ausdrückte.

Er hockte sich behutsam neben den vor Angst zitternden Mann, der noch immer Deans zerschlissenen Kleidungsstücke trug und beobachtete betrübt, wie Emanuel versuchte noch weiter von ihm weg zu kommen und nur durch die Wand aufgehalten wurde.

Das hatte er wirklich nicht gewollt!

Langsam hob Dean von unten herauf seine Hand, um nicht einschüchternd oder beängstigend zu wirken, um anschließend seine Finger vorsichtig um die knochige und schmächtige Schulter zu legen, doch alles was er dafür erntete, war ein weiteres leidliches Wimmern, gefolgt von Stakkato artigen Flehen.

„B-bitte, schlag mich nicht! Tut mir nicht weh, bitte...“

Dean tat es schon fast körperlich weh, dass er den Schwarzhaarige dermaßen verängstigt haben muss, mit seinem Ausbruch, dass er sämtliche Versuche sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, wieder zunichtegemacht hatte und sie sich in einer noch schlimmeren Lage als zu Anfang befanden, doch das war nicht sein einziger Brennpunkt, denn auch Emanuel stand unter seinem Schutz und ihn galt es nun aufzubauen und vor allem zu schützen, denn niemand anderen schien sein Schicksal zu interessieren.

Und nun hatte Emanuel geradezu Panik vor ihm! Ihm, der sich als Einziger um ihn sorgte, aber wie sollte er es ihm verübeln? Er war doch selber schuld an dem!

„Ich verspreche dir, ich tue dir nichts. Schau mich an, habe ich dir je weh getan?“

Dean versuchte seine Stimme so ruhig wie nur irgendwie möglich zu halten und seine Bemühungen schienen auch langsam zu fruchten, denn Emanuels Hände sanken ein wenig nach unten und gaben seine wässrigen Augen Preis, die in dem Moment noch so viel tiefer und bannender wirkten, als so schon.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht im Griff gehabt habe, aber mein Vater hat es mal wieder geschafft meine Selbstbeherrschung zu rauben, dass schafft auch nur er! Du hast wirklich nichts vor mir zu befürchten!“

Dean reichte Emanuel seine Hand, der sie zögerlich ergriff und sich von Dean heraufziehen ließ. Noch immer sah der Schwarzhaarige eingeschüchtert und ängstlich aus, doch bei weitem nicht mehr so schlimm, wie vor wenigen Augenblicken und Dean konnte endlich freier durchatmen, auch wenn Johns Ultimatum, ihm noch immer auf der Seele brannte.

\---

„Das hat er nicht wirklich getan oder?“

Dean sah in das vollkommen geschockte Gesicht seines besten Freundes. Dean hatte sich auf das hölzerne Bett des Dunkelblonden fallen lassen, da dies die winzigste Sitzmöglichkeit in diesem Raum bot. Es war auch nicht ungewöhnlich, denn der Prinz hatte schon einige Nächte in diesem verbracht.

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage! Mein Vater hat herausgefunden, dass ich mich um Emanuel gekümmert habe und nun seine Vorteile daraus gezogen.“

Benny setzte sich ebenfalls auf das Bett und legte einen Arm um Deans Schulter.

„Ich weiß zwar noch immer nicht, warum du diesem Sklaven hilfst, aber ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, was er getan hat!“

„Er-“

„Ja, ja, er erinnert dich an deinen damaligen besten Freund, aber spätestens nachdem du wusstest, dass es nicht dieser Castiel ist, hätte dir sein Schicksal doch vollkommen egal sein können.“

„Ist es aber nicht!“

Dean rückte ein Stück ab und sah Benny leicht wütend an. Warum waren Sklaven anderen Menschen nur dermaßen egal?

„Ich weiß, Dean! Beruhig dich! Auch dein Vater wird sich sicherlich wieder beruhigen und seine Erpressung zurücknehmen.“

„Das denkst aber nur du! Manchmal wünschte ich mir, dass mein Bruder König werden würde. Er wäre sowieso ein viel besserer als ich, denn er lebt für das Volk!“

Dean stützte einen Arm auf sein Bein ab und ließ seinen Kopf darauf fallen. Es war einfach alles so verzwickt. Emanuel, an dem alles ihn an Castiel erinnerte, seine Art, die Dean einfach nur verzweifeln ließ, auch wenn es schon besser geworden war und sein Vater, der ihn dazu zwang diese Prinzessin zu ehelichen, oder ihm Emanuel wegnahm. Dabei wollte er doch überhaupt kein König sein!  
Sein Vater wusste noch nicht einmal davon, dass Dean Emanuel wegen der Erinnerungen ursprünglich geholfen hatte, sondern ging davon aus, dass Dean gefallen an dem Sklaven gefunden hatte und den Sex mit ihm genoss. Johns dreckiges und teils schon angewidertes Lächeln, ließ Dean jetzt noch würgen.

„Komm, zerbrech' dir nicht deinen Kopf darüber, es wird sich alles schon regeln. Soll ich dir ein bisschen dabei helfen, abzuschalten?“

Erneut rutschte Benny an Dean heran, doch dieses Mal ließ er nicht einen Arm um Deans Schultern wandern, sondern glitt langsam über seinen Oberschenkel in Richtung Intimbereich.

Erschrocken fuhr der Dunkelblonde hoch und sah seinen Freund verwirrt an.

„Was soll das werden?“

Benny lehnte sich nach hinten, auf das Bett, doch stützte er sich noch mit den Unterarmen ab, während er Dean von unten herauf mit Lust verhangenen Augen anschmachtete.

„Komm schon Dean, sonst stört es dich doch auch nicht und wir haben es schon so lange nicht mehr hemmungslos getrieben. Ich bekomme ja schon fast Entzugserscheinungen.“

Bennys Grinsen wurde breiter, doch Dean konnte nur leicht verwirrt den Mund öffnen. Benny hatte Recht, sie haben schon lange keinen Sex mehr miteinander gehabt, um genau zu sein, seitdem er Emanuel begegnet war.

„Ich... ich muss los. Es tut mir leid!“

„Dean!“

Doch darauf achtete der Prinz nicht mehr, als er sich schnell umdrehte, und mit eiligen Schritten aus dem Zimmer stürmte auf seines zu, dass nur einen Korridor weiter lag. Er hatte Benny dies Zimmer einst mal zugeteilt, um sich nachts besser zu ihm stehlen zu können, oder der Ältere zu ihm, ohne das es auffiel.

Kaum hatte er seine Zimmertür erreicht, öffnete er diese, doch dieses Mal achtete er darauf, sie nicht zu laut zu schließen, da er Emanuel nicht unnötig erschrecken wollte. Sie hatten gerade erst wieder begonnen eine Vertrauensbasis zu errichten.

„Da seid ihr ja, mein Herr! Ich habe euch gerade Wasser für ein Bad eingelassen, es ist gleich fertig. Wenn ihr mögt könnt Ihr euch schon einmal entkleiden, oder... oder soll ich diese Tätigkeit für euch übernehmen?“

Der letzte Satz klang verunsichert und eingeschüchtert, schon fast scheu und Dean hätte ihm am liebsten diesen Klang, von seinen wunderschönen Lippen geküsst. Sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zwischen Lippen und tief blauen Augen hin und her. STOP! Was dachte er da eigentlich?  
Vollkommen irritiert über seine Gedanken, schüttelte Dean seinen Kopf, nicht merkend, dass er noch immer von dem jungen Mann betrachtet wurde.

„In Ordnung. Welchen Badezusatz, bevorzugt Ihr?“

„Such dir einen aus, wenn du willst kannst du auch erst ein Bad nehmen, ich werde dann später jemanden darum bitten, mir ein neues zu machen. Du musst dich nicht um mich kümmern.“

Was eigentlich nicht als Kritik oder der gleichen gemeint war, schien den Schwarzhaarigen ziemlich einzuschüchtern, denn dieser ließ nur die Schultern hängen und sah unsicher zu Boden.

„H-habe ich etwas f-falsch gemacht? Ich kann auch später erneut das Wasser aufheizen. Es macht mir ehrlich nichts aus, mein Herr!“

Dean ging auf den Älteren zu, der den Kopf noch immer demütig zu Boden gerichtet hatte. Noch immer hatte es der Prinz nicht geschafft, ihm diese Angewohnheit abzugewöhnen, sie saß wohl zu tief mittlerweile, genauso wie die unterwürfige Ausdrucksweise.

„Emanuel, sieh mich an, ich möchte nicht, dass du immer mit gesenktem Kopf dastehst.“

Dean legte dem Schwarzhaarigen ein Finger unters Kinn und hob es sacht nach oben.

„Es-es tut mir leid, mein Herr! Es-“

„Es muss dir nicht leidtun und bitte nennt mich nicht 'Herr', ich heiße einfach nur 'Dean'!“

Emanuel nickte kaum spürbar und erst jetzt, wo sich Emanuel bewegte, wurde Dean klar, wie nahe sie sich wahren und spürte schon fast seinen hektischen Atem, der Dean nur allzu schmerzhaft bewusst machte, wie viel Angst der Kleinere vor ihm haben musste.

Mit Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht, wand Dean sich ab und drehte dem Älterem den Rücken zu. Das dieser ihn erschrocken ansah und seine Hand erhob, um Dean an der Schulter zu berühren, nur um sie schnell wieder weg zu ziehen, bekam der Prinz gar nicht erst mit.

„Es tut mir-“

„Sag jetzt nicht es tut dir leid! Es ist nicht deine Schuld, es ist die Schuld meines Vaters, der solch Ungerechtigkeit, in seinem Königreich duldet!“

„Welche Ungerechtigkeit? Ich verstehe nicht ganz.“

Von Emanuels Worten schockiert, wand sich Dean um und starrte den Schwarzhaarigen, mit großen Augen an, was Emanuel geradezu schrumpfen ließ, doch dieses Mal konnte Dean keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen, denn er musste den ehemaligen Sklaven endlich klar machen, dass dies alles nicht vollkommen normal sei!

„Welche Ungerechtigkeit? Du findest es also nicht ungerecht, wenn man dich gegen deinen Willen missbraucht?“

Die einzige Antwort war, dass Emanuel schüchtern, zwischen Boden und ihm hin und her blickte, sich noch nicht wirklich der Tatsache trauend, ihm in die Augen blicken zu dürfen, während er leicht den Kopf schüttelte, was Dean nur noch mehr schockierte.

„Das heißt, wenn ich dich jetzt packen und auf mein Bett drücken würde um dich gegen deinen Willen zu nehmen, wäre das keine Ungerechtigkeit?“

Dean ging einen Schritt auf Emanuel zu, der augenblicklich begann zu zittern und seine Hände sich krampfhaft in seine Hose krallten.

„I-ich bin ein Sklave, ich habe keine Rechte!“

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Warum akzeptierst du all das einfach und wehrst dich nicht?“

Es kam keine Antwort, nur ein leises Wimmern erklang, als sich Emanuel entschieden hatte, Deans Wunsch nicht Folge zu leisten und lieber seinen Blick auswich.

Dean trat noch näher auf ihn zu und umfasste seine Oberarme um ihn leicht zu schütteln, nicht viel, nur musste Dean ihm irgendwie klarmachen, dass Emanuel vollkommen falsch lag, ihm gingen langsam die Ideen aus!

„Warum?“

Dean hielt inne und spürte unter seinen Handflächen, dass Zittern, welches durch Emanuel Körper lief.

„Ich habe mich einmal gewehrt und bereut, es war Unrecht mich zu verweigern!“

„Aber natürlich, hast du das Recht! Warum glaubst du diesen Mist?“

„Ich bin ein Sklave!“

Dean konnte nicht anders, als den zierlichen Körper, der durch das nun regelmäßige Essen, noch immer kaum zugenommen hatte, an sich zu pressen und sanft durch die dunklen Haare zu streichen. Dass Emanuel sich kurze Zeit versteifte, so als würde ihn etwas Schlimmes erwarten, ließ Dean einfach unbeachtet und vollführte immer wieder sanfte Bewegungen durch, um den anderen zu beruhigen.

„Du bist vielleicht vieles, aber ganz sicher kein Sklave!“


	4. Chapter 4

Noch immer verschlafen, blinzelte der Dunkelblonde gegen das herein fallende Licht, während er sich leicht auf den Rücken drehte und sich durch seine verwuschelten Haare strich.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte er Emanuels Körper erkennen, während seine leisen, ruhigen Atemzüge den Raum erfüllten. Anscheinend schlief der Schwarzhaarige noch, was Dean erleichterte, denn ein Teil von ihm hatte Angst, dass der Ältere jede Nacht ängstlich wach liegen würde und wartete, ob Dean nicht doch über ihn herfiel.  
Doch anscheinend hatte Emanuel gelernt, neben ihm einschlafen zu können und vielleicht auch ein Stück weit ihm zu vertrauen. Zumindest hoffte er es!

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, drehte sich Dean auf die Seite, doch verschwand dieser Ausdruck sofort wieder aus seinem Gesicht, als er Emanuel näher betrachtete. Der junge Mann lag zusammen gerollt am Bettrand, so nah, dass Dean befürchtete, dass dieser jeden Moment vom Bett fallen würde.  
Anscheinend hatte er noch immer Angst vor ihm, weswegen er so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen ihnen gewinnen wollte, keinen Ärger zu bekommen, dass er erneut auf dem Boden schlief. Wohl möglich wäre es dem etwas Kleineren sogar lieber, auf dem Boden schlafen zu müssen, nicht in einem Bett mit seinem Herrn, denn dies weckte sicher unangenehme Erinnerungen in ihm. Vielleicht sollte er ihm ein eigenes Bett besorgen lassen, oder sogar ein eigenes Zimmer.

Doch aus irgendwelchen Gründen, behagte es Dean nicht, den Schwarzhaarigen nicht mehr in seiner Nähe zu wissen. Er hatte stets das Gefühl ihn beschützen zu müssen und dies konnte er nur, solange er in seiner Nähe war.  
Sein Vater hatte so schon genug mit ihm vor, sollte er seinen Sohn nicht dazu bringen, die Prinzessin zu heiraten.  
Und doch war ihm noch kein anderer Ausweg eingefallen, als genau eben das zu tun.

Gedankenverloren betrachtete Dean Emanuels schmächtigen Körper, dessen Knochen noch immer viel zu sehr herausstachen und seinen unterernährten Zustand offenbarten, doch auch wenn er ihm immer etwas zu Essen bringen ließ, konnte er ihn kaum dazu bewegen mehr als nur einen Bruchteil dessen zu sich zu nehmen. Viel zu sehr steckte wohl noch seine langjährige 'Erziehung' in ihm.

Sein Blick wanderte zu der knochigen Schulter, welche von dem heruntergerutschten Leinenhemd freigegeben wurde, dass ihm viel zu groß war. Selbst Dean war es schon fast zu groß gewesen, doch an Emanuel sah es fast so aus, als hätte ein Sohn die Kleidung seines Vaters gemopst.

Immer wieder glitt Deans Blick über die so weich erscheinende Haut, welche von unzähligen Narben gezeichnet war. Es machte ihn traurig zu sehen, wie viel der junge Mann bereits erlitten haben musste. Körperliche und seelische Qualen schienen für ihn nichts Neues zu sein. Dean hatte noch nie jemanden geschlagen und es bereitete ihm schon fast selbst körperliche Schmerzen, überhaupt daran zu denken, einem so schönem Geschöpf Schmerzen zuzufügen. Er würde das nie können!

Ohne es bewusst entschieden zu haben oder verhindern zu können streckte er seine Hand aus. Erneut wanderte sein Blick zu den vielen Narben und er fragte sich, für welche Nichtigkeiten er so grausam bestraft worden war. Er wollte diese Stellen berühren und nachvollziehen was der Kleinere alles mitgemacht haben musste und doch wusste er, dass er dies nie auch nur im Ansatz begreifen würde können.

Kurz bevor er die blasse Haut erreicht hatte, hielt der Dunkelblonde inne und doch konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten, doch noch die letzten Millimeter zu überwinden. Er wusste, dass es nicht richtig war den Schwarzhaarigen zu berühren, solange er schlief, auch nicht an seiner Schulter und doch konnte Dean nicht anders, auch wenn es ein Fehler war.

Seine Finger glitten über die feinen Unebenheiten, welche erstaunlich weich waren. Dean hatte schon einige Naben gesehen, Verletzungen die nur schwerlich verheilt sind, doch diese hier waren ganz anders. Diese hier erschienen ihm nicht wie ein Makel, etwas das man am liebsten abdecken und niemanden Zeigen würde.  
Nein! Diese erschienen ihm eher als Symbol dafür, dass er nicht aufgegeben hatte, dass er noch immer am Leben war und auch wenn er sicher selbst nie so denken oder sehen würde, empfand Dean diese Zeichen als Stärke, dafür dass er noch immer kämpfte und nicht einfach aufgegeben hatte.

Manchmal ruhte zwar dieser Blick in Emanuels Augen, diese innere Aufgabe und doch, war da noch immer dieser eine Funke, der unmissverständlich zeigte, dass man ihn noch nicht gebrochen hatte!

Ja, er unterwarf sich und ließ alles über sich ergehen, in Angst etwas falsch zu machen und bestraft zu werden, aber wer würde das nicht tun? Andere hätten sich wohl möglich bereits das Leben genommen, doch Emanuel kämpfte weiter und das ohne jegliche Hoffnung darauf, endlich frei zu sein.  
In diesem Moment nahm Dean sich vor, Emanuel genau diese Möglichkeit zu geben! Die Möglichkeit zur Freiheit!

Erschrocken fuhr Dean zusammen, als er den Schwarzhaarigen, unter seinen Händen zucken spürte. Deans sanfte Berührungen hatten ihn wahrscheinlich aus seinem Schlaf gerissen und Dean tat es furchtbar leid, denn das hatte er nicht gewollt, weswegen er auch sofort die Hand wegzog und nun seinerseits weiter von dem Kleineren abrückte.

Selbst aus dieser Entfernung, von der einen Bettseite zur anderen, konnte der Prinz das Zittern erkennen, welches von dem jungen Mann Besitz ergriffen hatte. Verzweifelt fuhr sich Dean durch seine dunkelblonden Haare und verfluchte sich innerlich selbst für seine unbedachte Handlung. Es hätte ihm selbst sofort klar sein müssen, dass Emanuel von seiner unerwarteten Berührung verängstigt sein musste, besonders nach dem Aufwachen, schließlich hatte er ihm selbst immer wieder beteuert, nicht so ein Interesse an ihm zu haben.

„Emanuel?“

Deans Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Wispern und doch schien der andere ihn sehr gut verstanden zu haben, denn ein Ruck ging durch den bebenden Körper, sodass er sich augenblicklich versteifte, bevor er sich langsam zu Dean herumdrehte, mit einem Blick in den blauen Augen, als würde er hinter sich ein wildes Tier vermuten.

Diese vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen, taten Dean weh, er wollte nicht, dass Emanuel ihn mit derartigen Gefühlen ansah. Vor jedem hätte er Angst haben können, aber doch nicht vor ihm!  
Aber wen verwunderte es, wurde Emanuels Vertrauen sicher mehr als nur einmal missbraucht.

„Es-es tut mir leid! Ich wollte dich nicht...“

Dean fehlten die Worte. Ja, was wollte er eigentlich nicht? Ihn berühren? Genau das hatte er doch gewollt! Er kam sich verlogen und nicht besser als die ganzen anderen Mistkerle vor, die Emanuel dermaßen verletzt hatten. Wie konnte er sich auch nur annähernd für was Besseres halten? Vielleicht hatte er ihn nicht körperlich verletzt, aber seelisch ganz sicher und das war mindestens genauso verwerflich, wie ihn zu schlagen!

Dean sah den ehemaligen Sklaven einfach nur an. Doch auch wenn sein Körper regungslos, am Rande des Bettes verharrte, rasten seine Gedanken schneller denn je vor sich hin, um eine sinnvolle Erklärung zu finden oder zumindest etwas zu tun, was diese völlig falsche Situation noch in Ansätzen retten könnte.

Doch bevor der Dunkelblonde auch nur in die Nähe einer Lösung kam, schien Emanuel aus seiner Starre erwacht zu sein, denn er zog die Decke zur Seite und richtete sich langsam auf. Aufmerksam beobachtete Dean, was der Kleinere als nächstes tun würde, weswegen er ganz ruhig liegen blieb und sich nicht traute auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren.

Langsam kniete Emanuel sich auf das Bett, den Augenkontakt nicht eine Sekunde unterbrechend. Sein Blick war dermaßen intensiv, dass Dean schlucken musste und ihm ein heißer Schauer die Wirbelsäule entlanglief.  
Die Minuten verstrichen, in denen Emanuel nur auf dem Bett hockte und Dean mit diesen unergründlichen blauen Augen betrachtete. Keiner regte sich und auch wenn dieser Blick Deans Körper zum Kribbeln brachte, wurde diese Situation unangenehm, denn der Dunkelblonde konnte nichts in den Gesichtszügen des Älteren erkennen.

Die Luft schien zwischen ihnen zu flirren, alles um sie herum schien zum Stillstand gekommen zu sein, doch irgendwann konnte Dean es nicht mehr aushalten und wollte sich langsam aufrichten, doch genau in diesem Moment kam wieder Leben in den schmächtigen Körper vor ihm.  
Ohne noch einmal anzuhalten, kam Emanuel auf ihn zu gekrabbelt. Nun war es an Dean, der sich nicht in der Lage fühle sich zu bewegen, völlig versteift lag er noch immer auf dem Bett und beobachtete den Schwarzhaarigen dabei, wie er ihm immer näher kam, bis er ihn letztendlich erreicht hatte und sich rittlings auf Deans Lenden setzte, welche nur spärlich von der dünnen Decke und seiner Unterhose bedeckt waren.

„W-was...“

Nun war es an Dean, der am ganzen Leibe zitterte, er liebte es dominiert zu werden und genau so eine Ausstrahlung hatte gerade Emanuels Blick erfasst. Keine Angst, keine blanke Panik...  
Erneut hielt der Schwarzhaarige inne und starrte in Deans grüne Augen, die ihn nur verwundert und verwirrt betrachteten.

Er wusste nicht, was auf einmal mit dem jungen Mann los war, der ihm auf einmal freiwillig so nahekam. Nach einiger Zeit, in denen sie sich erneut nur stumm in die Augen sahen, bemerkte Dean, dass diese blauen Augen eine Entschlossenheit beherbergten, die er so noch nicht kannte. Doch wozu hatten sie sich entschlossen?  
Dean konnte es einfach nicht sagen.

Erneut setzte sich der schmale Körper, welcher viel zu leicht auf Deans Lenden saß, hinab und begann ihm sanft am Hals zu knabbern. Alles in Dean schrie, dass es falsch war, dass er dies nicht zulassen durfte, aber sein Körper wehrte sich gegen diesen Widerwillen. Er spürte bereits die ersten Zeichen in seiner Unterhose, die ihm bewiesen wie erregend er dies hier fand und für einen kurzen Augenblick wunderte es ihn selbst, dass er derart stark reagierte.

Kaum noch zu einem klaren Gedanken fähig, wollte Dean den Schwarzhaarigen von sich drücken, alles an dieser Situation war verkehrt, schließlich konnte Emanuel dies hier nicht freiwillig wollen, doch dann biss er Dean in den Nacken, was ihn erregt aufstöhnen ließ.  
Auch Benny hatte immer die empfindliche Stelle, direkt hinter seinem Ohr gebissen, wenn er Dean zum Schweigen bringen wollte, doch woher wusste dieser Mann davon?

Erfahrene Finger tanzten über seinen mit einem dünnen Leinenhemd bekleideten Oberkörper, nur um sich danach darunter zu stehlen und seine Brust mit sanften Berührungen zu erkunden. Dean schnappte zitternd nach Luft, während ihm die Augen zu fielen und er den Kopf in den Nacken fallen ließ um Emanuel mehr Platz zu bieten, während er mit sanften Küssen seinen Kiefer entlang fuhr.

Dean war wie Wachs in seinen Händen, wenn es um die Hingabe seines Körpers beim Liebesspiel ging, genoss er es immer sich den talentierten Fingern seiner Partner hinzugeben. Er ließ sich gerne fallen und überließ sich seinem Liebhaber und dies hatte nun auch Emanuel anscheinend für sich entdeckt, denn so wie er auf seiner Hüfte saß, dominierte er ihn gerade ganz klar und Dean wäre ein Idiot, wenn es ihm nicht gefallen würde, so wie Emanuel nun auch noch begann seine eigenen Lenden an den von Dean zu reiben.

Heiser stöhnte Dean auf, als er die angenehme Reibung zwischen ihren Körper spürte, wobei er nur am Rande mitbekam, dass sich nur ein hartes Teil zwischen ihnen befand, aber vielleicht lag Emanuels Steifer auch nur ungünstig.

Deans Hände krallten sich in die Hüften des Dunkelhaarigen, doch immer noch darauf bedacht, nicht zu fest zuzudrücken, schließlich war der Kleinere noch recht zerbrechlich, doch als er ein leises Wimmern aus der Kehle des Schwarzhaarigen vernahm und dieser kurz in seinen Küssen innehielt, versteifte sich auch Dean, dessen Erektion auch sofort etwas abnahm, wenn auch nicht komplett.

Bevor Dean etwas sagen konnte, hatte der Kleineren erneut seine Tätigkeit wiederaufgenommen, doch dieses Mal konnte der Prinz sich nicht so fallen lassen, denn ein sachtes Bewegen seiner eigenen Hüften, bewies ihm, dass Emanuel in keinster Weise erregt war. Sein Glied lag noch vollkommen schlaff zwischen ihnen.

Dean Hände wanderten von den schmalen Hüften, zu Emanuels Oberkörper, um ihn sanft von sich zu drücken, doch der Kleinere krallte sich seinerseits nur noch mehr an Deans Körper und schien nicht weichen zu wollen, doch warum?

„Emanuel, bitte! Du willst das doch gar nicht!“

Ohne Reaktion machte Emanuel einfach weiter, küsste sich an Deans Kiefer hinab, bis zu seinem Hemd. Dean war gefangen zwischen der Lust und der Vernunft, die beide sich einen Wettkampf lieferten und noch immer nicht klar war, wer gewinnen würde, doch würde er jetzt nachgeben, würde er es sich sicher nie verzeihen und Emanuel auch nicht.  
Von diesem Gedanken getrieben, drückte Dean weiter den viel zu leichten Körper von sich, doch schien dieser erstaunlicherweise viel kräftiger zu sein, als er aussah.

Dean sah sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen, als seine Beine um den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen zu wickeln und ihn mit einem kräftigen Schwung unter sich zu befördern. Sein Plan war gewesen, sich sofort auf zu richten und von Emanuel abzurücken, doch schlug der junge Mann sofort um sich, während sich seine Augen mit Wasser füllten und ein leises Wimmern seine Kehle verließ, während immer wieder leise Laute seine bebenden Lippen verließen.

Dean fing die um sich schlagenden Hände ein und drückte sie neben den Kopf des Kleineren in die weichen Kissen. Dean wusste, dass er ihm nur noch mehr Angst machte, doch wollte er auch nicht, dass sich der andere noch selbst verletzt, indem er panisch und ziellos um sich schlug.

„Emanuel, Emanuel! Bitte beruhig' dich, ich tu dir nichts! Ich schwöre es!“

Ein klein Wenig nahm die Gegenwehr ab, doch noch immer füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen, die langsam begann seine geröteten Wangen hinab zu rinnen.

„Das haben schon viele vor dir gesagt.“

„Ich weiß, aber ich will und werde dir nichts tun.“

Dean atmete einmal tief ein, er wusste, dass seine Worte nicht viel anrichten konnten, doch aber seine zukünftigen Handlungen.

„Ich weiß, meine Worte können viel versprechen, doch ich hoffe, dass wenigstens meine Taten dir irgendwann vertrauen in mich setzen lassen werden. Ich lass dich jetzt los, in Ordnung?“

Emanuel nickte nur leicht und seine Gegenwehr erstarb völlig, doch noch immer liefen ihm die Tränen hinab.  
Dean nickte auch kurz, bevor er die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen los ließ und sich von ihm erhob, um ihm mehr Freiraum zu geben.  
Der Kleinere rieb gedankenverloren seine Handgelenke, nachdem er sich die Tränen hastig aus dem schmalen Gesicht gewischt hatte. Dean hatte versucht seine Hände nicht all zu fest zu ergreifen, aber er hatte sich dermaßen gewehrt, sodass er wohl möglich doch zu fest zu gedrückt hatte, was ihm sofort leid tat.

Es würde wohl noch einige Zeit dauern, bevor sie sich näherkommen würden und damit meinte Dean nicht körperlich, denn er mochte den jungen Mann und wollte ihm als Freund näher kommen und vielleicht, irgendwann einmal auch mehr, aber dem Gedanken wollte er sich noch nicht hingeben!

„Ich lass uns etwas zum Frühstück hochbringen. Willst du was bestimmtes?“

Dean atmete tief durch und erhob sich dann, um anschließend seine Kleidung zu richten, die während den vergangenen Minuten verrutscht waren.  
Dean hatte schon keine Antwort mehr erwartet, als er doch noch die leise und schüchterne Stimme neben sich vernahm, die vom häufigen Schweigen leicht rau klang.

„E-ein bisschen Speck, vielleicht...“

Dean drehte sich um und begann zu strahlen, als er Emanuels schüchternes und leicht scheues Lächeln auf den Lippen sah, als dieser den Blick, von unten herauf durch seine langen dunklen Wimpern, begegnete.  
Vielleicht würde Emanuel ihm doch noch früher oder später Vertrauen schenken können. Es brauchte alles nur seine Zeit.

\---

Aufmerksam beobachtete Dean, so unauffällig wie möglich, wie Emanuel zum ersten Mal wirklich Appetit zu haben schien, oder sich zumindest traute mehr zu essen. Er selbst hatte eigentlich bereits vor einigen Minuten sein Frühstück beendet, doch kaute er weiterhin auf einem Stück Schinken herum, um dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht das Gefühl zu geben, ebenfalls fertig werden zu müssen.  
Dean war einfach nur froh, dass Emanuel endlich mal etwas aß und sich nicht nur mit einer kleinen Scheibe Brot zufriedengab, auf der er etwas Butter geradezu drauf kratzte.

Seinen gewünschten Speck, hatte dem Älteren ein Glanz in die Augen gezaubert, welches Dean am liebsten ab nun an, jeden Tag sehen wollte, weswegen er Emanuel auch seines gegeben hatte. Zu seinem Erstaunen hatte er es, nach erster Ablehnung, auch angenommen und genauso begeistert gegessen wie seines zuvor.

Nach den Anfängen dieses morgens, hatte Dean nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass sie einmal so schnell harmonisch zusammen sitzen würden, doch genau diese Situation schien diesen Umstand hervorgebracht zu haben und wenn es nach dem Prinzen ginge, würde es jeden Tag so sein, natürlich ohne das Drama zu Beginn des Tages.

Leise klopfte es an der Tür, als diese auch schon zögerlich geöffnet wurde und eine kleine zierliche Gestalt den Raum betrat. Das Dienstmädchen Anna, betrat den Raum, mit leicht gesenktem Blick. Früher hatte er es so hingenommen, doch seitdem er Emanuel kennen gelernt hatte, hatten derartige Untertänigkeit einen bitteren Nachgeschmack für den Königssohn. Dean empfand es noch nie als angebracht, ihm derart zu begegnen, schließlich war er genauso ein Mensch, wie alle anderen auch, doch nun empfand er nur noch Abscheu denen gegenüber, die andere dazu brachten, sich so zu verhalten.

„Hallo Anna, wie geht es dir?“

Er lächelte sie freundlich an, was sie dazu veranlasste kurz ihren Blick zu heben, doch blickte sie sofort wieder verschüchtert zu Boden, nachdem sie einen kurzen Blick in die Augen des Prinzen geworfen hatte, was sich für ein Dienstmädchen nicht gehörte.

„Danke, gut. Ich hoffe Ihnen hat das Essen geschmeckt.“

Mit zügigen Schritten ging sie auf den Tisch zu auf denen sich die unzähligen Teller und Tassen befanden, die mittlerweile leer waren. Schnell begann sie das schmutzige Geschirr zu stapeln, um möglichst viel auf das große Tablett zu bekommen, welches Dean jetzt erst bemerkte.

„Vielen Dank! Uns hat es sehr geschmeckt. Ein Lob an den Küchenchef!“

Anna knickste kurz vor dem Prinzen, bevor sie sich wieder an ihre Arbeit machte und die letzten Tassen auf das Tablett stellte. Dean verwunderte es gar nicht, als er Emanuel dabei beobachtete, wie er Anna begann zu helfen und nun das Besteck zusammensammelte, um es sorgfältig auf das edle Porzellan zu legen.

„Vielen Dank, aber...“

Kurz hatte Anna ihren Blick gehoben um den Schwarzhaarigen schüchtern zuzulächeln, als ihr auch schon das Lächeln gefror, als sich die Blicke des jungen Mannes und der des Dienstmädchen trafen.

Während Anna Emanuel, nur mit geweiteten Augen und ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte, neigte Emanuel seinen Kopf nur zur Seite und betrachtete sie seinerseits verwirrt. Dean konnte nicht sagen, was da gerade vor sich ging, aber irgendetwas passierte hier gerade. Dem Dunkelblonden war nicht wohl bei der Sache, als er auch noch bemerkte, wie die Rothaarige begann zu zittern, was nur zu deutlich am klapperndem Geschirr zu hören war.

„Da-das kann n-nicht sein!“

Die junge Frau, welche vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre älter als Emanuel war, stotterte nur so und hätte beinah das Tablett fallen lassen, da sie es zu nah an die Tischkante gestellt hatte und nicht mehr in der Lage schien es fest zu halten, doch Dean konnte es gerade noch so erreichen, bevor das gute Porzellan zu Bruch ginge und sein Vater einen halben Staatsakt daraus veranstaltet hätte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Annas Blick wand sich vom Schwarzhaarigen ab, der nun ebenfalls begann unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen. Ihr stechender Blick, schien ihm Unbehagen zu verursachen, weswegen Dean auch froh war, als sie, mit noch immer zitternden Händen, dass Tablett nahm und ohne die weitere Etikette zu befolgen aus dem Zimmer stürmte.  
Dean störte es nicht, dass sie nicht wie üblich zum Abschied noch einmal einen Knicks vollführte und ihm einen schönen Tag wünschte und doch wunderte es ihn, was soeben geschehen war.

Die Tür schlug, für ihre sonstigen Verhältnisse, viel zu laut ins Schloss, wodurch Emanuel aus seinen Zustand zu erwachen schien und nun so tat, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Emanuel?“

Angesprochener erhob seinen Blick und sah Dean teilnahmslos an.

„Was war das gerade?“

Emanuel zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ seinen Blick zur Tischplatte wandern.

„Kennst du Anna, das Dienstmädchen?“

Erneut zuckte der Schwarzhaarige nur mit den Schultern um dann doch wieder seinen Blick zu erheben und Dean in die Augen zu blicken. Er liebte es, wenn Emanuel seinen Augen begegnete und nicht demütig nach unten sah.

„Ich dachte zuerst, ich wäre ihr schon einmal begegnet, doch ich wüsste nicht wann und wo. Sicher hat sie nie in einem Bordell gearbeitet.“

Das Wort 'Bordell' sprach der Dunkelhaarige mit großer Abscheu aus, dass Dean selbst das Gefühl hatte, das ihm kurze Zeit schlecht werden würde.  
Kurz überlegte der Prinz selbst, ob es vielleicht möglich war, dass Emanuel sie kennen würde, doch hatte er auch keine plausible Erklärung, wo sie sich schon einmal gesehen haben könnten, sicher nicht hier im Schloss, denn daran würde der Schwarzhaarige sich sicher erinnern.

Gerade als Dean erneut das Gespräch zum Älteren suchen wollte, ging die schwere Zimmertür auf, ohne dass jemand zuvor geklopft hatte und ein Mann stürmte herein, den Dean als Stallmeister identifizierte.

Anstatt sich zu wundern, was dieser Mann – Dean glaubte ihn als Gabriel Novak zu identifizieren, den Sohn des ehemaligen Stallmeisters – hier in seinem Privatbereich machte, wurde er an seinen damaligen besten Freund erinnert, den er noch bis heute so sehr vermisste, dass er ihn ständig in dem Schwarzhaarigen zu erkennen schien, der gerade mit ihm an einem Tisch saß.

„Es ist also wahr!“

Weder Dean noch Emanuel konnten so schnell reagieren, wie der blonde Lockenkopf auf den ehemaligen Sklaven zu gestürmt kam. Es ging alles viel zu schnell, Gabriel, der Emanuel immer näherkam. Dean der so schnell aufsprang, dass der Stuhl laut klappernd zu Boden ging und doch nicht schnell genug zu sein schien und Emanuel der mit großen erschrockenen Augen dasaß und nichts weiter tun konnte, als da zu sitzen und auf das Kommende zu warten.

Doch zu Deans Verwunderung, wurde der ehemalige Sklave nicht angegriffen, sondern in eine feste und schon fast innige Umarmung gezogen. Was bei allen Königreichen, ging hier gerade vor?

Weder Dean noch Emanuel konnten sich rühren, als der Blonde schon fast schluchzend in den Armen des Schwarzhaarigen hing. Gerade zu verzweifelt klammerte Gabriel sich an Emanuel und drückte ihn fest an sich, doch als ein leises Wimmern Emanuels Kehle entkam, erwachte Deans Körper wieder zu neuem Leben, denn egal vor wem, er würde den jungen Mann zu schützen wissen.

Dean ging schnell um den Tisch herum und streckte bereits seine Hände in Richtung des Eindringlings aus, als aus dessen Kehle ein Name entkam, an den Dean vor allem in letzter Zeit häufig denken musste: Castiel!

Erneut hielt Dean inne. Es konnte doch nicht sein! Der Stallmeister musste sich getäuscht haben, dies war nicht sein Freund Castiel, sondern nur ein Mann der ihm verdammt ähnlich war. Es waren mehr als 10 Jahre seit jenem Tag vergangen, an dem er den Jungen das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Über 10 Jahre waren einfach eine verdammt lange Zeit, wer wusste schon was aus dem Jungen geworden war? Anscheinend noch nicht einmal seine eigene Familie...  
Und auch wenn sein Verstand die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, in diesem Mann seinen Freund zu finden, hoffte sein Herz noch immer und ließ genau diese Hoffnung, durch nur diesen einen Namen, erneut aufkeimen.

„Castiel, ich habe schon geglaubt, dich nie wieder zu sehen! Wir haben so lange nach dir gesucht!“

Noch immer hatte Gabriel den Schwarzhaarigen nicht losgelassen, doch als erneut ein leises Wimmern zu vernehmen war, begann Dean seine Hände endgültig zum Lockenkopf zu bewegen, um ihn von dem zierlichen Körper weg zu ziehen.

„Nein! Lass mich los! Das hier ist mein Bruder!“

Gabriel schlug fast schon um sich und Dean musste aufpassen, dass der Blonde ihn nicht aus Versehen - mehr oder weniger - erwischte.  
Ein Blick in Emanuels ängstliche Augen machte Dean schon fast rasend, denn er sah nur noch vor sich, wie dieser Mann Emanuel bedrängt hatte und hätte ihm dafür gerne eine verpasst, doch hätte das nur wieder das Ziel, Emanuel zu verängstigen und das wollte er auf gar keinen Fall!

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Nur weil du der Prinz bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du alles mit ihm machen kannst! Wo war er die gesamte Zeit über?“

Anscheinend hatte Gabriel nun auch die von Tränen nassen Augen erblickt und dadurch angefangen noch heftiger um sich zu schlagen. Emanuels Blick wurde immer panischer, was Dean dazu veranlasste mit dem zappelnden Bündel in seinen Armen, nach Draußen zu gehen, wo er dem Schwarzhaarigen keine Angst mehr machen konnte.

„Lass deine dreckigen Pfoten von meinem Bruder! Jetzt wo ich weiß, dass er noch lebt, werd' ich nicht zulassen das man ihn mir wieder wegnimmt!“

Erneut zappelte Gabriel in Deans Griff und traf ihn dabei unschön gegen Deans Schienbein. Kurz zischte der Dunkelblonde auf, doch dann riss er sich wieder zusammen und setzte den Älteren einfach vor seine Zimmertür.

Dennoch konnte Dean das Geschreie und Gebrülle von Gabriel durch die nun abgeschlossene Tür vernehmen und das lautstarke Gegentreten und Schlagen.  
Doch Dean ging nicht näher darauf ein oder interessierte sich schlichtweg nicht mehr dafür, alles was für ihn wichtig war, war sich jetzt um Emanuel zu kümmern, der vollkommen zerstört dasaß und die kahlen Dielenbretter betrachtete.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

Dean hockte sich vor den Kleineren und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf Emanuels Oberschenkel, der ihn endlich wieder ansah und den ersten Schock überwunden zu haben schien.

„Er, er hat mich Castiel genannt...“

Es war mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen, doch Dean hatte alles hören können.

„Erinnerst du dich wieder an etwas? An Irgendwas?“

Doch der Kleinere schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Aber wie kommt er darauf, dass du sein Bruder bist?“

Erneut zuckte Emanuel mit einer schüchternen Bewegung zusammen und wieder hätte Dean gerne diese Lippen verschlossen, welche leicht geöffnet waren und seinen stockenden Atem entließen, doch durfte er sich jetzt nicht gehen lassen.

Noch immer vor Emanuel kniend umfasste Dean den Oberkörper des Kleineren und zog ihn nun seinerseits in eine Umarmung.

„Wenn du das wirklich wissen möchtest, wer du bist, werden wir auch dies herausfinden!“

\---

Nach den letzten Vorfällen, hatte Dean den Schwarzhaarigen nur ungern allein in seinem Zimmer gelassen, doch musste er noch einmal mit dem Stallmeister sprechen. Es hatte ihm keine Ruhe gelassen, was der Dunkelblonde gesagt hatte. Er selbst hatte ja auch seinen Freund aus Kindheitstagen in dem jungen Mann erkennen können und nun auch Gabriel. Vielleicht bestand ja doch noch die Hoffnung, ihn endlich gefunden zu haben, wenn selbst Anna die Ähnlichkeit entdeckt hatte, denn zweifelsohne war die junge Frau diejenige gewesen, die ihrem Bruder Bescheid gegeben hatte, der daraufhin alles stehen und liegen gelassen zu haben schien.

Noch immer in Gedanken versunken, machte Dean sich auf den Weg zu den Stallungen, denn dort vermutete er den Mann als erstes. Er wusste nicht, wie Gabriel ihm gegenüber reagieren würde, doch musste Dean es tun. Nur er hatte vielleicht Antworten, die der Prinz so dringend benötigte.

Auf seinem Weg durchquerte er den Garten, den er seit dem Tag an dem Emanuel ihm 'geschenkt' wurde nicht mehr betreten hatte. Er vermisste die herrlichen Blumen und die Stille in Mitten ihnen, doch genoss er genauso die gemeinsame Zeit mit dem Schwarzhaarigen.  
Er hatte Angst ihn allein zu lassen, so wie jetzt auch, doch hoffte er einfach, dass ihm nichts geschehen würde.

Kurz hielt Dean inne und atmete tief die Luft ein, welche einfach nur herrlich roch. Doch als er ein leises Kichern neben sich vernahm, hielt er doch inne. Er war nicht neugierig und auch die anderen Bewohner des Anwesens hatten das Recht sich hier aufzuhalten, aber im Normalfall verirrte sich einfach niemand hier her, weswegen er doch beschloss einen kurzen Blick zu riskieren und leise auf die Geräuschquelle zu ging.

Er musste sich an ein paar Sträuchern und Büschen vorbei zwängen, doch als er einen Blick auf den verborgenen Rosengarten erhaschen konnte, glaubte er seinen Augen kaum zu trauen.

Sein Bruder saß dort, breit lächelnd, ja fast schon verliebt lächelnd, auf einer der schneeweißen Bänken, die von Rosenranken umgeben waren und blickte die blonde Schönheit neben sich an, welche verlegen und leicht kichernd den Blick abgewandt hatte.

Erneut flüsterte Sam der Prinzessin etwas zu, worauf hin sie erneut kicherte und ihren Blick, ebenso verliebt erhob und ihre vollen Lippen, von einem breiten Lächeln geziert wurden.  
Sie hielten schüchtern ihre Hände, während sich noch nicht einmal ihre Kniespitzen berührten. Doch ihr Blick schrie beinah danach, dass sie sich mehr als nur gerne mochten.

Schwer musste Dean den Klos in seinem Hals hinab schlucken. Wie sollte er jetzt noch die Prinzessin heiraten, wo er nun wusste, dass sein kleiner Bruder sein Herz an ihr verloren zu haben schien und ihr es nicht viel anders ginge, zumindest hoffte Dean das für seinen Bruder.  
Sam wäre sowieso der wesentlich bessere König, wie er bereits so viele Male gedacht hatte. Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn es ihn gar nicht gäbe oder...

Dean hielt inne. Wäre er tot, oder nie geboren worden, würde Sam König werden und um die Abmachungen einhalten zu können, müsste er Prinzessin Jessica heiraten. Vielleicht wäre das die Lösung, aber an Selbstmord zu denken, so töricht war er nun doch nicht. Sich das Leben zu nehmen, nur um nicht selbst König werden zu müssen...

Mit hängenden Schultern, wand er sich ab und ging nun auf direkten Weg auf sein eigentliches Ziel zu. Über Sam und Jessica, würde er später noch nachdenken können. Erst einmal musste er sich darum bemühen, etwas aus Emanuels, oder Castiels – wie auch immer – Vergangenheit zu erfahren.

Schnell hatte er nun auch die Stallungen erreicht und lange musste er auch nicht nach dem Dunkelblonden Ausschau halten, der gerade einem Pferd liebevoll über das glänzende Fell strich und ihm ein paar Stückchen Zucker hin hielt.

„Gabriel. Dürfte ich kurz mit ihnen sprechen?“

Dean fühlte sich nicht sonderlich wohl bei der Sache, aber was sollte er tun? Er musste nun einmal dieses Gespräch führen um der Wahrheit ein Stück näher zu kommen.

„Ich wüsste nicht was wir noch zu bereden hätten, außer dass ich meinen Bruder zurückhaben möchte. Wer weiß was du mit ihm gemacht hast!“

Der Dunkelblonde würdigte den Prinzen keines Blickes, was sich für einen Untertan nicht gehörte, auch dass er ihn einfach mit 'du' ansprach, gehöhrte sich nicht, doch konnte Dean ihm dieses Verhalten keineswegs verübeln. Gabriel wischte sich die Hand an der Hose ab und begann mit einer Mistgabel den Pferdemist vom Boden zu sammeln.

Dean rümpfte kurz die Nase, doch sagte er nichts weiter dazu, Gabriel wollte ihm anscheinend einfach nur seine Meinung darüber verdeutlichen.

„Hör mir bitte zu. Ich habe gar nichts mit ihm gemacht. Ich habe ihn in den Kerkern gefunden. Er erinnert sich nicht mehr an seine Kindheit und meinte zu mir er hieße Emanuel.“

Kurz hielt Gabriel inne, funkelte ihn wütend an, bevor er seine Tätigkeit wiederaufnahm, aber doch begann zu sprechen.

„Gerade von dir hätte ich etwas Anderes erwartet! Ihr habt so viel miteinander als Kinder unternommen und dir fällt nicht auf, dass vor dir mein kleiner Bruder Castiel steht?“

„Er hat mich auch an ihn erinnert, deswegen bin ich auch zu ihm hin, aber er meinte nur zu mir er hätte sein Lebe lang in einem Bordell ge-“

Weiter kam der Prinz nicht, denn Gabriel schlug mit der Mistgabel so fest auf den Stallboden auf, dass diese gerade im Heu stecken blieb. Mit wütenden Blick und stampfenden Schritten, die er dem Kleineren nicht zugetraut hätte, kam er auf Dean zu gestürmt, was Dean veranlasste zurück zu taumeln.

„Mein kleiner unschuldiger Bruder hat seinen Körper verkauft?“

„I-ich wusste nichts davon! Ich hab doch selbst all die Jahre nicht gewusst was mit ihm war. Wie du schon sagtest, ich war ein Kind!“

Sämtliche Wut war aus Gabriels Blick gewichen und machte einer Verzweiflung Platz, die Dean nur allzu gut nachvollziehen konnte.

„Mein armer Bruder! Hätte ich das nur gewusst!“

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass Emanuel Castiel ist?“

Erneut wurden Gabriels Augen wütend, doch nicht dermaßen und auch nicht so lange wie vor wenigen Minuten.

„Denkst du, ich erkenne meinen eigenen kleinen Bruder nicht wieder? Selbst nach all den Jahren, würde ich nie seine unschuldigen Augen vergessen!“

Kurz herrschte Stille in den Ställen, nur das leise wiehern der Pferde durchbrach ab und an die Stille, bis Gabriel sich wieder an Dean wand.

„Hast du ihn wenigstens gut behandelt, oder auch nur benutzt um ihn bald wieder in ein Bordell zu geben? Was macht er überhaupt bei dir?“

„Seh' ich aus, wie ein scheiß Vergewaltiger? Seh' ihn dir doch mal an, er ist nur noch Haut und Knochen, als hätte ich ihm das auch noch antun können! Mein Vater hat ihn mir geschenkt.“

„Was? Warum sollte er so etwas tun? Und nein! Ich hatte ihn mir nicht lang genug ansehen können, bevor du mich hinausgeworfen hast!“

Dean atmete einmal tief durch, er wollte ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit dem Stallmeister führen und sich nicht die gesamte Zeit über streiten, Emanuel - Castiel zu liebe.

„Ich soll eine Frau heiraten, doch kann ich ihnen einfach nichts abgewinnen und da dachte mein Vater wohl, ich würde nachgeben, wenn ich ihn für die Nacht hätte.“

Sämtliche Farbe wich aus dem Gesicht des Blonden. Sie hatten zwar soeben darüber gesprochen, dass Dean ihn nicht benutzt hatte, doch machte es die Tatsache, dass dein Bruder eben ein Sexsklave war um einiges greifbarer.

„Kann ich ihn sehen? Ich muss wissen, dass es ihm gut geht!“

„Glaub mir, es geht ihm soweit gut. Er erinnert sich einfach nur nicht an seine wahre Identität. Lass mich zunächst einmal mit ihm sprechen und dann werd' ich ihn zu dir bringen.“

Gabriel nickte nur und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Vielleicht ist dies wirklich besser!“

„Was ist eigentlich damals passiert? Ich erinnere mich kaum noch, ich weiß nur noch, dass etwas vorgefallen war und ich ihn danach nie wiedergesehen habe.“

Der Blick des Älteren hob sich wieder und blickte dem Prinzen direkt in die Augen.

„Ihr habt als Kinder oft miteinander gespielt. Doch an einem Tag, bist du hingefallen und du hast dir, ich glaube es war dein Arm, oder dein Bein gebrochen? Ist ja auch egal! Du hast dir wehgetan und der König war vollkommen außer sich und schrie herum, dass das alles Castiels schuld sei und er zu verhindern wüsste, dass ihr euch je wieder sehen werdet. Doch in dieser Nacht hatte Castiel fürchterlich geweint und ich habe ihm geraten, sich zu dir zu schleichen um zu gucken wie es dir geht. Ich dachte es wäre das Beste, ich gebe mir heute noch die Schuld dafür!“

Kurz hielt der Blonde inne. In jeden seiner Wörter konnte man die Selbstvorwürfe heraushören, die den Mann schon seit Jahren zu quälen schienen.

„Doch er kam nie wieder. Ich habe nach ihm gesucht! Alle dachten er sei weggelaufen, weil du ihn auch nicht mehr sehen wolltest und ihm Vorwürfe gemacht hättest.“

„Aber er war nie bei mir! Ich habe meinen Vater angefleht, ihn sehen zu dürfen, doch er meinte, Castiel würde mich nicht mehr sehen wollen!“

„Was? Das Hauspersonal meinte, du hättest ihn hinausgeworfen worauf hin er durch den Garten gerannt sei, in Richtung des Loches in der Mauer.“

Dean nickte nur, er kannte das Loch. Sie hatten sich als Kinder oft hindurch gestohlen um das Gefühl von Freiheit zu genießen, doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Castiel freiwillig abgehauen sein sollte.

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht!“

Dean fuhr sich verzweifelt durch seine dunkelblonden Haare und sah sich suchend im Stall um, so als würde an dessen Wänden die Lösung stehen.

„Ich möchte dir nicht zu nahetreten, oder zu ungebührend sprechen.“

Dean hätte aufgelacht, wenn das alles hier nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, da Gabriel bis jetzt auch keine Rücksicht darauf genommen hatte.

„Aber vielleicht steckt dein Vater dahinter?“

Dean stockte der Atem. War dies wirklich möglich? Hatte sein Vater wirklich einen kleinen Jungen in ein Bordell gesteckt? So grausam, konnte doch selbst sein Vater nicht sein, oder?

In Dean stieg die Wut auf, wenn dem so wäre, würde er seinen Vater eigenhändig den Hals umdrehen und auch die Thronfolge, könnte er sich abschminken, denn nie würde er König eines Reiches werden wollen, in dem Kinder zur Prostitution gezwungen wurden!

„Wenn dem so ist, werd' ich gewiss meine Schlüsse daraus ziehen. Ich werd' mich bald wieder bei dir melden!“

Ohne auf eine Erwiderung von Seiten des Blonden zu warten, verließ Dean die Stallungen und rannte schon fast zu seinem Zimmer, damit er noch einmal mit Castiel sprechen konnte. Er würde dieses Thema behutsam mit ihm klären müssen, denn für ihn musste das einfach nur alles ziemlich verstörend sein. Sein ganzes Leben lang, war er immer der Sklave, mit dem man alles hatte tun können und nun war er der Sohn des ehemaligen Stallmeisters. Ein Junge, aus dem mal hätte was werden können, doch Dean würde ihm nun helfen, egal was er dafür tun musste!

Schnell hatte er auch sein Zimmer erreicht, doch was er dort vorfand, verschlug ihm den Atem!


	5. Chapter 5

Mit einer großen und blutenden Platzwunde lag Castiel auf dem Boden, neben dem großen Bett, welches auch ein paar kleinere Spritzer abbekommen zu haben schien.  
Dean achtete gar nicht darauf, ob der Täter noch in seinen Räumlichkeiten war, wichtig war nur der Schwarzhaarige der Bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht mehr bewegte.

Sorge überkam Dean. Was wäre, wenn Castiel nicht mehr atmen würde?  
Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn für wenige Sekunden zurückschrecken, doch letztendlich überwand die Sorge die Oberhand und ließ Dean seine Hand an Castiels Puls legen, nachdem er sich unsanft neben den Verletzten hatte fallen lassen, seine schmerzenden Knie dabei ignorierend.

Er hatte keine Ahnung von Medizin, doch atmete er erleichtert auf, als er den starken Puls des Schwarzhaarigen ertasten konnte. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er hätte tun sollen, wenn Castiel... Nein! Daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken! Nicht solange Castiel hier vor ihm lag und noch atmete.

Das heben und senken der Brust, bemerkte der Dunkelblonde erst jetzt, nachdem sich sein eigener Herzschlag beruhigt hatte und sein tunnelartiger Blick endlich wieder klärte. Er hatte nur noch den Schwarzhaarigen vor sich gesehen und sich Sorgen um sein Wohlergehen gemacht und das tat er noch immer.

Schnell griff er nach irgendeiner Decke auf seinem Bett und begann das viele Blut von der Wunde an Castiels Schläfe hinfort zu wischen. Dean wusste, dass Kopfwunden stärker bluteten als andere und das Blut oftmals nach mehr aussah, als es in Wirklichkeit war, doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er sich Sorgen machte.

Sobald es Castiel besserginge, würde er herausfinden, wer ihm das angetan hatte und ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen!

Nachdem er das Blut notdürftig entfernt hatte, begann Dean behutsam über Castiels Wange zu streichen und anschließend sanft gegen sie zu tätscheln.

„Cas? Komm schon, wach auf!“

Dean hoffte einfach nur, dass der Schwarzhaarige schnell Aufwachen würde und es ihm gut ginge. Am liebsten hätte er den Medicus gerufen, doch Crowley war jemand dem man einfach nicht vertrauen konnte und der den Eid des Hippokrates nicht allzu genau nahm.  
So würden jegliche Informationen augenblicklich, zumindest den König erreichen und das wollte Dean verhindern. Aber wenn der Kleinere nicht bald Munter werden würde, würde ihm keine andere Wahl bleiben.

„Cas! Bitte!“

Immer wieder tätschelte Dean sanft Castiels Wange. Der Prinz glaubte schon, bald nach einem Arzt schicken zu müssen, doch dann begannen sich die Augen des Bewusstlosen zu öffnen und wieder Leben in den Körper zu kommen.

Während Dean erleichtert auf atmete, blinzelte Castiel nur schwerfällig gegen das helle Licht an, welches grell in Deans Zimmer schien.

„Cas! Wie geht es dir?“

Leises, doch ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen verließ die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen, die sich schmerzlich verzogen. Seine Hand wanderte zu seiner Stirn und wollte über diese reiben.

„Nicht, Cas! Du hast eine kleine Platzwunde, es ist besser wenn du sie nicht berührst.“

Schwerfällig sackte die Hand wieder zu Boden, was ein dumpfes Geräusch verursachte.

„Dean? Was ist passiert? Mein Kopf tut weh!“

Langsam erhob sich Castiel, doch Dean stützte ihn dabei, damit Castiel nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor, auch wenn er sich nur aufsetzte und nicht gleich aufstand. Doch wollte er vermeiden, dass er vielleicht erneut auf den Boden aufschlug.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir das sagen kannst. Mensch Cas, du hast mir vielleicht einen Schrecken verursacht.“

Dean lachte Freudlos auf, doch zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln ab, als er Castiels schuldbewussten Ausdruck in den Augen erkannte.

„Ich glaube es war derselbe Mann, wie damals...“

Dean Kniff verstimmt die Augen zusammen, er würde diesen Mann finden und ihm... Stopp! Was hatte Castiel da gerade gesagt?

„Cas!“

„Ja?“

Verwirrt neige der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf zur Seite, doch musste er innehalten, da sein Kopf zu schmerzen schien und er schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht verzog.

„An was erinnerst du dich?“

Nun musste auch Castiel in seiner Bewegung stoppen. Dean konnte förmlich erkennen, wie sehr die Gedanken, des Schwarzhaarigen am rotieren waren und wie viel ihm durch den Kopf zu gehen schien.

„Dean! Ich erinnere mich wieder! Es ist alles wieder da... glaube ich zumindest...“

Doch die anfängliche Freude wurde von einer Frage betrübt: Was war eigentlich in jener Nacht vor so vielen Jahren passiert?

„Cas, was ist damals passiert? Du bist doch ganz sicher nicht weggelaufen!“

Dean konnte das wirklich nicht glauben, doch wollte er endlich Gewissheit haben, was passiert war und warum man ihm seines Freundes beraubt hatte, für so lange Zeit und vor allem wer dies getan hatte!

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ich erinnere mich nur Bruchstückhaft an damals, aber ich weiß noch, wie ich versucht habe mich zu dir hoch zu schleichen, doch wurde ich von einem Mann erwischt, der mich hinausgeworfen hatte und meinte du wolltest mich nicht sehen. Ich bin dabei so hart auf den Boden aufgeschlagen, dass ich mich anscheinend an nichts mehr erinnern konnte. Ich erinnere mich noch, wie ich ziellos durch die Gegend gelaufen bin und niemand mich wahrnahm, also war ich gegangen, raus aus den Mauern des Reiches, ich wollte die Freiheit spüren, mich schien eh keiner haben zu wollen, zumindest war da so ein Gefühl in mir. Dean stimmte das? Wolltest du mich wirklich nicht mehr sehen?“

Castiels Augen sahen Deans mit einem solchen Schmerz in ihnen an, welcher die Platzwunde, welche zum Glück mittlerweile aufgehört hatte zu Bluten, in den Schatten stellte.

„Nein Cas! Ich wusste noch nicht einmal das du da warst. Man hat mir das gleiche gesagt, dass du mich nicht sehen wollen würdest. Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe!“

Dean zog den Älteren einfach nur in seine Arme und wollte ihn am liebsten nie wieder loslassen, Castiel hingegen zuckte erschrocken zusammen und schien sich nicht mehr zu trauen sich zu bewegen, weswegen Dean ihn wieder los ließ, aber nicht ohne ihn weiterhin leicht zu stützen. Dean hätte sich selbst vor den Kopf schlagen können, denn nur weil Castiel sich wieder erinnerte, war seine Vergangenheit noch lange nicht ungeschehen, dennoch sah er ihn schon fast erleichtert an.  
Er hätte die ganze Welt umarmen können, endlich hatte er seinen Freund wieder, seinen Freund für den er so viel zu empfinden gelernt hatte, in so kurzer Zeit.

Dennoch erwiderte Castiel nun seinen Blick und wand ihn nicht mehr ab. Dean spürte, wie diese blauen Seen ihn in seinen Bann zogen und obwohl ihm eben noch bewiesen wurde, dass dies jetzt keine gute Idee war, konnte er sich nicht zurück halten und verschloss einfach die Lippen des Dunkelhaarigen mit den seinen.  
Ohne bewusst darüber nachgedacht zu haben, neigte er sich einfach nach vorn und drückte dem Kleineren seine Lippen auf die seinen. Castiels Lippen waren leicht rau und trocken, doch war das Dean egal, er liebte dieses Gefühl einfach jetzt schon.  
Doch als ihm bewusstwurde, was er hier gerade tat, ließ er von dem Schwarzhaarigen ab, doch ließ er ihn nicht los, aus Angst, dass er doch noch umkippen könnte. Das leichte Wimmern, dass die leicht geöffneten Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen verließ, machte Dean nur noch deutlicher, was er hier gerade getan hatte.

Er hätte sich in diesem Moment selbst ohrfeigen können, denn nur, weil Castiel sein Gedächtnis zurück hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass ihm all die anderen schlimmen Erinnerungen genommen wurden. Noch immer hatte er all die schlimmen Sachen erfahren und sicherlich noch mit ihnen zu kämpfen. Er würde leider nie wieder der alte sein, zumindest nicht vollkommen.

Ein Blick in die vor Schock geweiteten Augen, bewiesen Dean auch, dass diese spontane Handlung zu viel gewesen sein musste und Dean hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er so impulsiv gehandelt hatte.  
Still und unsicher beobachtend, sah er Castiel dabei zu, wie seine Hand zu seinem eigenen Gesicht wanderte und seine Finger begann sanft über seine Lippen zu fahren, während sein geschockte Ausdruck, nachzulassen schien.

„Wa-“

„Cas, es tut mir leid! Ich wollte das nicht!“

„N-nicht?“

Zuerst heftete sich Castiels Blick an den von Dean und sah ihn mit seinen schon fast hoffnungsvollen blauen Augen an, doch dann wurde der Ausdruck in ihnen trauriger, doch wusste Dean nicht genau warum. Wollte er etwa doch das er ihn küsste?

Gerade als Dean nachfragen wollte, wand der Schwarzhaarige seinen Blick ab und starrte mit leeren Ausdruck auf den Boden, was Dean nur halb erkennen konnte.  
Behutsam, legte Dean einen Finger unter Castiels Kinn und hob es ihm wieder entgegen, sodass er ihm nicht mehr ausweichen konnte, er musste diesen Moment nutzen, bevor er die Gelegenheit verstreichen ließ.  
Unsicher erwiderte Castiel den Blick, doch Dean würde nun alles auf eine Karte setzen, auch wenn er es wohl möglich bereuen würde.

„Natürlich will ich dich küssen! Immer wieder, aber willst du das auch?“

Noch immer sahen sie sich in die Augen. Dean spürte, wie Castiel versuchte seinem Blick zu entkommen, es jedoch nicht schaffte, während seine Wangen einen leichten Rotschimmer annahmen.

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht. Es war irgendwie s-schön...“

Deans Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und schien geradezu in Castiels Arme springen zu wollen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie viel Zeit ihnen geraubt wurde, vielleicht wären sie bereits seit Jahren ein Paar, doch dieser dämliche Unfall und sein Vater, hatten alles zunichtegemacht!  
Dies würde nicht noch einmal passieren, nie wieder würde er auch nur eine Sekunde ungenutzt verstreichen lassen!

„Darf ich dich noch einmal küssen?“

Unsichere Augen trafen auf Deans, doch dann nickte Castiel schüchtern und Dean hätte sich am liebsten geradewegs auf ihn gestürzt, so sehr freute er sich über diese Erlaubnis, doch beherrschte er sich und näherte sich den leicht rauen Lippen, ganz langsam und vorsichtig, sodass Castiel noch immer den Kopf wegdrehen konnte, sollte er es sich doch noch anders überlegen.

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein!“

Noch einmal nickte der Kleinere, bis sie den Atem des jeweils anderen auf ihrer Haut spüren konnten und sich letztendlich ihre Lippen berührten.

Es war kein drängender Kuss, keiner, der mehr versprach. Es war einfach einer, der sie beide wissen ließ, dass es der Erste von Vielen sein würde. Einer der ihnen das Gefühl gab, schon längst überfällig gewesen zu sein und das war er auch.

Viel zu schnell lösten sie sich wieder voneinander, was den Kleineren leicht wimmern ließ, doch Dean wollte es nicht überstürzen, wollte Castiel die Zeit geben, sich an ihre Nähe zu gewöhnen, doch hoffte er, dass der Schwarzhaarige irgendwann einmal den unschönen Teil seiner Vergangenheit vergessen würde können und er war mehr als bereit dazu, diese durch Schöne zu ersetzen.

Um auch noch den letzten Geschmack des Älteren in sich aufnehmen zu können, leckte sich der Dunkelblonde über seine Lippen, um dann vielleicht die entscheidendste Frage zu stellen, die Frage, die vielleicht alles verändern würde.

„Cas? Wer war dieser Mann, der dich heute und auch damals geschlagen hat?“

Unruhig begann Castiel in Deans Umarmung zu zittern. Sein gesamter Körper erbebte vor Angst und sein Blick wanderte hektisch durch das Zimmer. Dean tat es leid, diese Frage gestellt zu haben, aber ohne diese würde er nichts tun können.

„Bitte, sag es mir.“

Und da schienen die Worte nur so aus den Mund des Kleineren zu sprudeln, auch wenn es nur zwei waren. Doch waren es wohl die am meisten schockierten!.

„Der König!“

\---

„Wie konntest du es nur wagen?“

Dean stürmte geradewegs auf seinen Vater zu, doch stellten sich ihm zwei Wachen in den Weg. Sein Vater lächelte ihn nur scheinheilig an und spielte gelassen mit einem seiner vielen Goldringe am Finger.

„Es freut mich sehr dich zu sehen, mein Sohn. Was führt dich zu mir, zu so später Stunde?“

„Was mich zu dir führt? Das führt mich zu dir!“

Völlig außer sich, warf er die Blutverschmierte Decke, vor die Füße seines Vaters, der nur angewidert die Nase rümpfte.

„Ist das etwa das Blut, des dreckigen Sklaven?“

„Das müsstest du ja wohl am aller besten Wissen und er ist kein Sklave, denn du bist doch schuld daran, dass man ihn Jahrelang missbraucht hat! Was bist du bitte für ein König, der unschuldige Kinder schlägt und schutzlos zurücklässt?“

„Hüte deine Zunge!“

„Ich denke überhaupt nicht dran!“

Dean schrie nur noch. Sein Puls schoss in die Höhe und sein Herz wollte ihm schon fast aus der Brust springen, so schnell schlug es, er konnte schon förmlich das hektische Schlagen in seinen Ohren hören.

„Du vergisst dich mein Sohn, ein zukünftiger König, weiß sich zu beherrschen!“

John hingegen erhob noch nicht einmal annähernd seine Stimme, dass brauchte er auch gar nicht, denn der Nachdruck in seiner Stimme, klang unmissverständlich mit, doch das hatte Dean noch nie einschüchtern können.

„Du kannst dir jemand anderes suchen, der deinen verkommenden Thron besteigt, denn ich bin raus! Ich will diesen blutigen Thron nicht haben!“

Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, spuckte er auf den glänzenden Boden. Zu seinem Bedauern, nicht weit genug um die polierten Steine vor den Füßen seines Vaters zu erreichen, aber es schien seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, denn sein Vater erhob sich nun doch von seinem Thron und schien nun endlich selbst an Fassung zu verlieren.

„So benimmst du dich nicht vor deinem Vater! Ich bin immer noch der König und ich-“

„Ein König, der sich nur mit Schlägen durchzusetzen weiß! Was willst du tun, hm? Mich so lange schlagen, bis ich auch mein Gedächtnis verliere und endlich deinem Bild von einem Sohn entspreche? Aber das kannst du vergessen, mich wirst du nie wieder manipulieren oder für deine Zwecke einspannen!“

Und damit drehte Dean sich um und verließ den großen Raum, an dessen Wänden prunkvolle Gemälde und Teppiche hingen. Als Kind hatte er sie stets bewundert, doch nun widerte ihn diese Maßlosigkeit nur noch an. Obwohl er schon immer nicht ganz dem Bild seines Vaters entsprochen hatte, hatten nun auch die letzten seiner Vorbehalte ihn verlassen und nichts hielt ihn mehr hier.

Wie bereits vor wenigen Stunden, kam ihm wieder der Gedanke in den Kopf, dass wenn es ihn nicht gäbe, sein Bruder König werden würde. Er würde Jessica nicht nur einen besseren Ehemann bieten können, sondern dem Reich auch einen besseren König und Dean wusste, dass sein Bruder den richtigen Kurs einschlagen würde.

Anstatt zu seinen eigenen Gemächern zu gehen, steuerte er das seines Freundes an. Wenn er jemanden trauen konnte, dann Benny, er würde Dean nie im Stich lassen!

Ohne anzuklopfen riss er die Tür auf und entdeckte den jungen Mann, in eindeutiger Pose. Die Decke, die nur spärlich seinen stattlichen Körper bedeckte, bewegte sich in stetiger Abfolge, doch auch das tiefe brummige Stöhnen kannte er nur zu gut. Nur das hohe Keuchen, war für Dean neu, denn die weiblichen Laute beim Liebesakt, waren ihm völlig fremd.

„Wenn ihr dann mal so weit seid, hättest du dann eine Minute für mich?“

„Scheiße! Dean! Kannst du nicht anklopfen?“

„Kannst du nicht die Tür verriegeln?“

Dean verdrehte nur die Augen, als Benny, sowie die Frau versuchten, sich mit dem wenigen Stoff zu bedecken. Als hätte er Benny noch nie nackt gesehen und an Frauen hatte er sowieso keinerlei Interesse.

Zur Antwort erhielt der Dunkelblonde nur ein verstimmtes Brummen, doch Dean achtete nicht weiter drauf und machte es sich auf einem, an der Tür stehenden Sessel gemütlich, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid! Wenn der Prinz ruft, hab ich zu kommen, aber wir holen das nach, versprochen!“

Der Prinz musste grinsen. Oh ja, Benny kam in der Tat, wenn Dean nach ihm rief. Doch das war nun nebensächlich!

Dean beobachtete seine Fingernägel, als er hörte, wie Benny die junge Frau leidenschaftlich küsste und das Bett darauf hin knarrte.

„Lass mich nicht zu lange warten!“

Schnell war die Frau angezogen und hatte das Zimmer verlassen, aber nicht bevor sie Dean einen giftigen Blick zugeworfen hatte, den er nur mit einem breiten Lächeln erwiderte.

„Du meldest dich eh nicht mehr bei ihr.“

Dean kannte seinen Freund schon gut genug, bei ihm hieß es 'einmal und nie wieder' nur er selbst schien die Ausnahme zu sein.

„Wer weiß, mit Andrea ist es irgendwie anders.“

„Verliebt?“

Dean musste lachen, als sein bester Freund mit einem Kissen nach ihm warf.

„Sehe ich so aus?“

„Vielleicht...“

Dean grinste noch immer breit und Benny erwiderte die Geste, doch wurde die Stimmung recht schnell wieder ernst, während Benny sich aufrichtete und die dünne Decke um seinen Körper band.

„Aber du bist doch nicht nur hier um über meine Liebschaften mit mir zu reden, oder?“

Dean schüttelte nur den Kopf, während Benny sich erhob und zu einer Anrichte ging um sich etwas zu trinken einzugießen. Auf eine Andeutung auf das Glas, in Deans Richtung, schüttelte der Prinz nur mit dem Kopf um das stumme Angebot abzulehnen.

„Also, was ist passiert? Stress mit deinem Vater?“

„Er war es!“

„Er war was?“

Benny trank einen großen Schluck, der klaren Flüssigkeit und setzte sich Dean gegenüber, ebenfalls auf einen Sessel.

„Er hat Castiel damals geschlagen und hilflos liegen lassen. Er ist schuld daran, dass Castiel in einem Bordell gelandet ist und dort all die Jahre missbraucht wurde! Und nun hat er ihn schon wieder geschlagen, nur damit ich endlich nach seiner Pfeife tanze, aber damit ist nun endgültig Schluss, ich werde den Thron nicht besteigen und du wirst mir dabei helfen!“

„Was? Moment, warte! Noch mal von Vorn, bitte, ich komme nicht mit!“

Benny stellte sein Glas auf einen, in der Nähe stehenden Tisch um sich näher zu seinem Freund herüber zu lehnen. In seinem Gesicht konnte man förmlich sein Unverständnis erkennen.

„Emanuel ist also doch Cas?“

„Ja, verdammt!“

„Woher willst du das wissen?“

Dean fuhr sich durch seine kurzen Haare und sah zunehmend erschöpfter aus, er wollte dies alles nicht mehr. Sein einziger Wunsch war nur noch mit Castiel in Frieden leben zu können. Hier war es einfach nicht mehr sicher für ihn. Hier könnte ihm jeden Moment erneut etwas passieren, selbst jetzt schwebte er in Gefahr, nur gut, dass er ihn kurz zu seinem Bruder Gabriel gebracht hatte. Der würde schon auf ihn aufpassen!

„Gabriel, der Stallmeister, hat ihn als seinen Bruder wiedererkannt.“

„Der mehr von dem Zucker für die Pferde isst, als seine Tiere selbst?“

Dean nickte nur, doch erzählte er einfach weiter, als über Bennys sonst so lustige Kommentare einzugehen.

„Und John hat ihn wieder geschlagen. Dieses Mal müsste ich ihm fast schon dankbar sein, denn dadurch, konnte Castiel sich wieder an alles erinnern. Mein Vater war es gewesen, er hatte all die Jahre gewusst, wie sehr ich ihn vermisst habe und hat mir nie etwas gesagt!“

„Das ist echt verlogen! Aber wobei kann ich dir jetzt helfen?“

„Bei meiner Flucht! Ich will den scheiß Thron nicht mehr, ich wollte ihn nie! Ich will heute Nacht mit Castiel verschwinden.“

„Du willst was? Das kannst du doch nicht machen!“

Benny schien wirklich erschrocken und überrascht zu sein, dabei hatten sie früher, nachdem sie sich von ihrer Leidenschaft erholt hatten, oft darüber fantasiert, wie es wäre, außerhalb des Schlosses zu leben. Jenseits von all den Pflichten und Etiketten.

„Natürlich kann ich das machen, Benny! Schau! Ich habe Sammy und Jessica zusammen gesehen, sie sind wie füreinander geschaffen, er wird ihr ein besserer Ehemann sein, als ich es je gekonnt hätte und er ist sowieso ein besserer König, das habe ich dir so viele Male schon gesagt. Und du... du scheinst auch jemanden gefunden zu haben, ihr braucht mich alle nicht, aber Cas schon! Er kann hier nicht bleiben, nicht mit meinem Vater unter einem Dach und auch nicht als mein Sexsklave, ich will ihn als meinen Gefährten und nicht als Betthase, für gelegentliche Nächte, wenn ich mich aus dem Ehebett schleichen kann. Versuch mich doch wenigstens ansatzweise zu verstehen!“

Benny nickte und sein Gesicht überzog, trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit, ein Verständnis, dass er nur von seinem Freund erwarten konnte. Wenn ihn jemand verstand, dann wohl er!

„In Ordnung! Ich werde dir helfen!“

\---

„Dean, bitte! Dass kannst du doch nicht wirklich in Betracht ziehen?!“

Castiel stand in Mitten des großen Zimmers und blickte Dean ungläubig nach, während der Prinz in seinem Gemach hin und her rannte um auch alles Wichtige dabei zu haben. Er wollte nichts vergessen, schließlich würde er nie wieder die Möglichkeit dazu haben, es noch einmal holen zu können. Denn dieser Abschied wäre für immer und egal wie sehr er Benny oder seinen Bruder vermissen würde, verspürte er keinerlei Reue, für sein Handeln.

Es war alles geklärt. Benny hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er morgen früh für Dean das Essen bringen würde, um zu sagen, dass er ihn noch gesehen hätte, nur so konnten Dean und Castiel genügend Vorsprung bekommen. Auch bürgerliche Kleidung hatte Benny organisiert, denn Deans edlen Gewänder und Castiels ausgewaschene Kleidung fiel einfach zu sehr auf.  
Gabriel hatte jenseits der Mauer, zwei Pferde, mit Nahrung und Decken festgebunden, damit sie für den drei tägigen Ritt, genug Verpflegung hätten.  
Zu guter Letzt befand sich bereits eine Brieftaube auf den Weg zu Gabriels und Castiels Großonkel, den Dean als Kind nur einmal gesehen hatte, aber ihn damals schon ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Bobby hatte ihn, wie seinen eigenen Großneffen behandelt und das hatte Dean nie vergessen, bei ihm würden sie sicher eine neue Heimat finden können, dass wusste der Dunkelblonde genau.

„Ich glaube ich habe alles! Bist du bereit?“

„Dean bitte! Gib doch nicht alles für einen Sklaven, wie mich auf!“

In nur wenigen Schritten hatte Dean den Dunkelhaarigen erreicht und ihn bei seinen Armen gepackt um ihn leicht, ohne ihm weh zu tun, zu schütteln.

„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, sag so etwas nie wieder! Du bist kein Sklave, du bist mein Partner...“

Castiel wand den Blick ab. Er konnte einfach nicht in diese, von Überzeugung, strahlenden Augen blicken, während er selbst keines Wegs überzeugt war.

„Sieh mich an Cas!“

Nur widerwillig hob der Kleinere seinen Blick erneut. Er wollte Dean einfach nicht, seinetwegen in sein Unglück rennen lassen.

„Und nun hör' mir gut zu, denn ich will das kein weiteres Mal sagen müssen! Du-bist-kein-Sklave! Ich liebe dich und ich will, dass wir beide glücklich miteinander werden. Möchtest du das nicht auch?“

Unter Deans Blick, schien der Schwarzhaarige geradezu zu schrumpfen, doch dann warf er sich Dean an den Hals und küsste ihn immer wieder während er Stakkato artig vor sich hin brabbelte.

„Natürlich! -kuss- will ich glücklich -kuss- mit dir werden! -kuss- Ich will -kuss- mein Leben mit dir verbringen! -kuss-“

Dean löste sich mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen, von seinem Freund und zog ihn hinter sich her, während er sich die kleine Tasche, mit den wenigen Habseligkeiten, die er mitnehmen wollte, um hang.

Mit leisen Schritten verließen sie sein Zimmer, in dem er seit seiner frühsten Kindheit gelebt hatte, doch würdigte er diesem Raum keines Blickes mehr, als er vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich schloss und Castiel andeutete nun leise zu sein.

Schnell waren sie an den vielen anderen Türen vorbeigegangen, die meisten davon unbewohnt und erneut fragte sich Dean, warum es so viele Zimmer gab, wenn nur die wenigsten davon bewohnt waren.  
Früher einmal hatte er sich mit Benny daraus einen Spaß gemacht, in jedem unbewohnten Zimmer miteinander zu vögeln, doch nun kam Dean dieses Verhalten mehr als nur kindisch vor. Es gab so viel Wichtigeres, als das ausleben seiner Gelüste.

„Mist!“

Leise fluchte Dean auf, als er hörte, wie zwei Männer näherkamen, während sie sich angeregt zu unterhalten schienen. Die Identität der beiden, war ihm vollkommen egal, denn wichtig war nur, nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Zu seinem Leidwesen, etwas grob, zog er den Schwarzhaarigen hinter sich her in eine kleine Nische, in einer Ecke des großen Korridors.  
Immer näher kamen die Schritte und die Stimme. Der Prinz befürchtete, entdeckt zu werden, wenn die Männer noch näher kommen würden, denn die Nische bot kaum Platz für eine Person, geschwiegen denn für zwei, auch wenn Castiel noch immer recht dünn war.

Doch zu seiner Erleichterung bogen sie in einen anderen Gang und Dean atmete schon fast hörbar aus, als er sich an Castiel vorbei in den Gang drängte und zusammen mit dem Kleineren den Weg fortsetzte.

Ohne weiterer Vorfälle, erreichten sie den großen Hof, sie würden nur noch diesen überqueren müssen, von dort an war es nur noch ein kleines Stück, bis zu dem Loch und sie hätten ihr Ziel erreicht.

Als er noch etwas fester seine Hand mit Castiels verwob, sah er sich wieder in seine Kindheit versetzt, wie er zusammen mit Castiel zum Tor in die Freiheit geschlichen war, um diese für nur wenige Momente genießen zu können, bevor sie wieder Prinz und 'Fußvolk' waren. Doch Dean hatte nie so empfunden, Castiel war für ihn immer mehr wert, als sein eigener Stand.

„Noch können wir zurück, bitte Dean!“

Dean wäre beinahe gestolpert, als Castiel plötzlich stehen geblieben war, zum Glück an einer nicht sehr gut einsehbaren Stelle.  
Dean lief schon der Angstschweiß den Rücken hinab, er wollte jetzt nur noch aus diesen Mauern, wollte ihnen entkommen und endlich frei atmen können, sein Entschluss stand fest!

Mit der noch freien Hand fuhr er sanft über Castiels, leicht kratzige Wange, er schien sich schon länger nicht mehr rasiert zu haben und blickte ihm liebevoll in seine blauen Augen, die er selbst in der Dunkelheit klar erkennen konnte.

„Für mich gibt es kein Zurück mehr und ich will es auch gar nicht! Ich will nur mit dir leben und gemeinsam mit dir unsere Vergangenheit vergessen. Bist du bereit dazu, mit mir erneut zu vergessen?“

Dean konnte in Castiels Augen Tränen erkennen, die der Schwarzhaarige sofort weg blinzelte und anschließend mit entschlossenen Blick nickte und nun seinerseits losging, um endlich die Freiheit zu erreichen.

Es lief alles wie geplant. Niemand erblickte sie und niemand hatte sie erwischt, wie sie über den Hof rannten. Beide atmeten erleichtert auf, als sie die kleine Lücke entdeckten, die Dean viel größer in Erinnerung geblieben war.

„Oh man, ich hatte sie viel größer in Erinnerung.“

Unwohl kniete sich der Dunkelblonde vor den einzigen Weg, der ihnen die Freiheit bieten konnte.

„Tja, du bist halt dick geworden.“

Castiel musste ein leises Kichern unterdrücken, als er Deans empörten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ich bin nicht 'dick' geworden, nur größer!“

Beleidigt verschränkte Dean seine Arme vor der Brust und doch musste er grinsen, denn Castiel schien langsam, Stück für Stück, wieder an Selbstbewusstsein zu finden und das freute Dean. Da würde er auch den einen oder anderen Seitenhieb von seinem Freund in Kauf nehmen.

„Lass mich mal gucken.“

Castiel drängte sich vorbei und tastete das Loch ab, welches nur schwer in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen war.

„Hier sind noch ein paar lockere Steine, vielleicht können wir sie lösen. Ich rutsch durch, dann können wir von beiden Seiten arbeiten.“

Dean nickte und bewunderte Castiel dabei, wie er fast schon graziös, durch das Loch drang. Vielleicht hätte er selbst auch mal etwas weniger Essen sollen, auch wenn er mehr Muskeln als Fett am Leibe trug.

„Hier, der hier sieht locker aus!“

Dean begann Castiel zu helfen, als er erkannte, wie ein Stein begann zu wackeln. Schnell hatten sie den Ersten entfernt bekommen und auch der Zweite und Dritte, stellten sich nicht als sonderlich schwer zu entfernen heraus. Bald würde auch Dean hindurch gelangen können.

Gerade als Dean sich dem nächstem widmen wollte, hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich.

„Hey! Was tun sie da? Kommen sie sofort da raus! Haben sie nicht gehört?“

Die Stimme kam näher und Dean bekam die Panik. Rüttelte und zog an den vereinzelten Steinen, doch auf einmal wollten sie sich einfach nicht mehr bewegen, Mittlerweile hörte er auch die Schritte, welche ihm offenbarten, wie nah die fremde Person war.

„Cas, ich liebe dich! Du musst jetzt gehen!“

„Nein, Dean! Ich kann nicht ohne dich gehen!“

„Doch das kannst du! Ich verspreche dir, wir werden uns wiedersehen und nun geh!“

Noch ein letzter Kuss, dass eine Lippenpaar auf der einen Seite der Mauer und das andere, aus der die die Freiheit versprach.

Und dann spürte Dean eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn schon fast unsanft zurück zog...


	6. Chapter 6

EPILOG

Laute zeremonielle Musik toste durch seine Ohren. Egal wo man hinsah befanden sich Menschen in edlen Gewändern, die mit lautem Jubel, die Freude über ihren neuen König Kund taten.  
Rechts vom neuen König, Prinzessin Jessica, die durch ihre Hochzeit, nun den Titel Königin tragen durfte und links John, welcher nicht mehr halb so prunkvoll gekleidet war, wie sein Sohn der ab dem heutigen Tage seine Rolle übernehmen würde.

Beide Personen an seiner Seite lächelten und schienen die Aufmerksamkeit genießen zu können, auch wenn die Wangen der Königin sich leicht rosa gefärbt hatten, da auch ihr der viele Trubel zu viel erschien.  
Nur der neue König selbst, sah nicht vollkommen zufrieden aus, denn trotz seines breiten Lächelns, schien seine Freude nicht zu Gänze seine Augen erreichen zu können. Und niemand konnte ihm dieses verübeln, obwohl nur wenige den wahren Grund dafür kannten, denn der Grund war sein Bruder, welcher Jess lieber hätte heiraten sollen und auch eher den Thron hätte verdient gehabt, zumindest empfand der neue König dem so.

Noch immer hallten die Jubelrufe in der prunkvollen Halle wieder, welche festlich geschmückt worden war, um dem neuen König zu huldigen, doch dies alles hier, ließ Benny nur die Augen verdrehen, während er seine geliebte Andrea im Arm hielt und sie fester an sich zog.  
Natürlich vermisste er Dean, da er nie wieder die Nächte mit ihm teilen könnte, doch liebte er die Frau wirklich neben sich, die diese langwierige Zeremonie, wenigstens ein wenig erträglicher für ihn machte.

„Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, Dean! Ich hoffe du wirst mit Cas glücklich!“

Und mit diesen Worten, wand Benny sich mit seiner Geliebten ab, wünschte Sammy stumm ebenso noch einmal viel Glück, bei seinen neuen Aufgaben als König und denen einhergehenden Verantwortung.

\---

Stöhnend warf Dean den Kopf in den Nacken, während Castiel liebevoll Besitz von ihm ergriff. Es war so viel anders, so viel inniger, mit einem Menschen zu schlafen, den man liebte, als mit jemandem dem man nur mochte. Denn mit ihm in seinen Armen, wurde nicht nur sein Körper befriedigt, sondern auch seine Seele und das war ihm viel mehr wert als alles andere!

Langsam zog sich der Schwarzhaarige zurück, nur um wieder sanft in die heiße Enge zu gleiten und eine Gänsehaut auf Deans nacktem Körper zu verursachen.  
Wie sehr er es doch liebte, wenn der Kleinere ihn sanft nahm, so wie die sanfte Brise vor dem mächtigen Sturm, der unaufhaltsam folgen würde. So war es immer gewesen und Dean liebte es zu sehen, wie Castiel bei ihrem Liebesspiel, immer mehr nach und nach die Beherrschung verlor, bis er sich geradezu in den willigen Körper unter sich stieß, während der Dunkelblonde nur noch stöhnend auf seine lang ersehnte Erlösung wartete.

Dean schlang besitzergreifend seine Beine um Castiels muskulösen Oberkörper, um ihn noch näher zu sich heran zu ziehen. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren über Castiels sehnigen Rücken, während der Schwarzhaarige sich weiter zu Dean beugte und seine Lippen mit den seinen verschloss.  
Immer wieder stöhnte Dean unterdrückt auf. Sein Schwanz wurde zwischen ihren verschwitzten Leibern eingeklemmt und genoss eine angenehme Reibung, die Dean bald über die Klippe springen lassen würde, vor allem da der Ältere den Körper unter sich mittlerweile so gut kannte, dass er immer wieder zielgenau auf Deans Prostata traf und ihn bereits jetzt schon, wild zum Zucken brachte.

Auch Castiel keuchte bereits bei jedem, der härter werdenden Stöße und küsste Dean nur noch fahrlässig und mit viel zu viel Speichel und doch störte es keinen von beiden.

Deans Hände eroberten die wohlgeformten Rundungen, Castiels Hintern, während Dean noch immer nicht glauben konnte, um wie viel muskulöser der einstmals schmächtige junge Mann geworden war.  
Er war noch immer kein Muskelprotz, aber man könnte ihm sein Training, dass er jeden Morgen vollzog, mittlerweile stark ansehen.

Dean erzitterte unter den heftiger werdenden Stößen und krallte sich Halt suchend in die zwei Backen, seines Liebsten, auf denen sicher halbmondförmige Spuren zurückbleiben würden.

Ihr vermischter Schweiß klebte nur so an ihnen und erschwerten ihnen den Halt am jeweils anderem und doch dachten sie gar nicht daran, den anderen je wieder los zu lassen, egal ob im wörtlichen oder im metaphorischen Sinne.

„Cas! Ah... Gott! Ich- ich liebe dich!“

Dean war noch nie jemand gewesen, der beim Sex wilde Liebesbekundungen von sich gab, doch seitdem er das erste Mal mit Castiel geschlafen hatte, schien sich dies gewaltig geändert zu haben, doch auch der Schwarzhaarige, nahm sich nicht viel zurück.

„Ich liebe dich auch! So viel mehr, als du je erahnen kannst!“

Die alte Matratze knarrte laut unter ihnen, während das Gestell Töne von sich gab, als würde es jeden Moment den Dienst quittieren wollen, doch bis jetzt hatte es noch jeden ihrer Liebesnächte überstanden gehabt.

Noch ein letztes Mal stieß der Schwarzhaarige in den zuckenden Körper unter sich und brachte sie beide mit einem lauten Aufschrei zum Höhepunkt.  
Vollkommen erledigt blieb der Kleinere auf Dean liegen, während der Dunkelblonde nur träge durch Castiels Haare fuhr und ihm dabei schon fast schnurrende Laute entlockte.

Nur langsam glitt Castiels Schwanz aus der heißen Enge und verursachte in Dean ein erneutes Kribbeln, eines das ihm einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Du weißt welcher Tag heute ist, oder?“

Noch immer sichtlich erschöpft stützte sich der Kleinere auf seine Arme auf, ohne sich dabei von Deans Körper zu erheben, er liebte das Gefühl seinem Freund nahe zu sein, nachdem sie sich vor wenigen Minuten noch so viel näher gewesen waren und doch musste er ihm jetzt in die Augen blicken. Doch hatte Dean noch die Augen genießerisch geschlossen.

„Hmhm!“

Dean bejahte nur mit einem leichten Brummen, während er genüsslich den Kopf tiefer in die Kissen kuschelte.

„Und du bereust es nicht?“

Nun flogen doch Deans Augen auf. Wie kam Castiel jetzt nur darauf? Natürlich bereute er nichts, wie sollte er auch? Er war glücklich, dort wo er jetzt war. In einer kleinen Stadt abseits des Königshofes, in einer kleinen Hütte nur für sie beide allein, und einem alten griesgrämigen Mann, in ihrer Nähe, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, auf sie beide aufzupassen. Alles war perfekt so wie es war!

„Wie könnte ich nur?“

Castiels Blick wurde nachdenklich und wanderte unruhig durch die kleine Hütte, die nur aus einem Zimmer und einer kleinen Reinigungsnische bestand.

„Na sieh dich doch nur einmal um. Dies ist nichts im Vergleich zu deinem früheren Leben!“

Dean konnte nicht fassen, was der Schwarzhaarige da von sich gab. Er wollte dieses Leben, hier mit Castiel, egal in was für einem Drecksloch sie hätten hausen müssen, doch dies hier war alles andere als ein Drecksloch, denn dies war ihr eigenes persönliches kleines Reich!  
Alles was er je gewollt hatte!

Er wollte dies, durch keinen Luxus der Welt eintauschen und diese Tatsache, dass er nichts sehnlicher wollte, als eine Zukunft mit diesem Mann, wurde ihm in jener Minute vollkommen bewusst, als er an der Mauer fast aufgehalten worden wäre. Damals hatte sein gesamter Körper nach Castiel geschrien und er hatte schon vermutet, dass die Wache ihn zu seinem Vater zerren würde, doch zu seinem Glück, war es nur Garth gewesen, eine treue Seele, die selbst einmal gegen jedwede Vernunft ankämpfen musste, als er seine Frau gegen willen seines Vaters hatte heiraten wollen. Er hat es getan, trotz drohender Enterbung und konnte deswegen, Deans Beweggründe nur allzu gut nachvollziehen und hatte ihm mit einem „Viel Glück!“ wieder allein gelassen.

„Und nun hör' mir gut zu, denn ich will das kein weiteres Mal sagen müssen!“

Dean umfasste behutsam Castiels Gesicht mit seinen Händen und fixierte so seinen Blick.

„Um bei dir sein zu können, würde ich sogar abseits jeglicher Zivilisation Leben. Ich will nur dich und ich brauche nur dich! Also mach unser kleines Reich nicht schlecht, sondern genieße, dass wir uns haben, denn das ist für mich mehr, als ich je zu hoffen gewagt hatte!“

Und damit verschloss Dean die leicht rauen und trockenen Lippen seines Freundes, nachdem dieser gerade noch ein glückliches Lächeln zustande gebracht hatte.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ihr Lieben,
> 
> ich dachte mir, nach so langer Zeit ist es mal wieder so weit, dass ich auch hier mal wieder eine neue Story hochlade. Ich werde ungefähr einmal die Woche ein weiteres Kapitel hochladen. Ich hoffe sie wird euch gefallen, wenn ja lasst mir doch ein paar Worte da oder so. Würde mich auf jeden Fall sehr darüber freuen!  
> Eure Cassi


End file.
